Leah's Story
by Hollibell
Summary: *Currently Being Rewritten* Blackwater! Jacob trys to help Leah cope with Sam's wedding to Emily by inviting her to a drunken card game at his house with the guys. What happens when the alchohol flows freely? R&R Please! Warning, Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**An: 12/14/2012: Ok. I am going to keep these to a minimum this time. I'm currently reworking this story, as I tried to just reread and pick it back up and found that I annoyed myself with the wording and other crap in here. I'm not sure if editing chapters with resend out chapter update notifications, so I apologize if that happens and it annoys anyone. I'm not sure how much will change. We'll just have to see. Let me know if there are any glaring errors as I don't have a beta and may miss some stuff.  
**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer and anyone she gives rights to. None of it is mine, I'm just playing with an idea. I make no profit from this.  
**

The Top of the List of Things I Don't Want to Not Remember

Ok, I admit it. I was feeling sorry for myself. Not that I was still in love with Sam or anything. I was well over him. One just feels shitty on the day that their ex gets married and you're still single, you know? That's just how it is. Being in Jacob's pack was a big reason why I was ok now. Not having to have Sam and Emily's perfect relationship shoved down my fucking throat (or should I say rammed into my head?) every day really helped. It made my life a lot easier. At least, my life was easier until recently…. Damn Jacob anyway.

"Leah," I heard behind me. Fuck. There he was. "Catch." What?

I turned just in time to see an object flying through the air at me. Wolf reflexes kicking in, I caught it before it slammed into my chest. A can of beer. I looked up at Jacob, wondering what the fuck.

"I just thought you could probably use that." He grinned his impish, childlike grin at me. The one I can't stand (can't resist). All annoyingly dimply cheeked and shiny teeth.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm ok, though." I opened it anyway and took a long swig. Ahh, that was good! What was it about a beer that could make all your troubles seem a little less troublesome?

Jacob smirked at me. "Yeah, I know. It still sucks, though. I know it's hard on you anyway." Of course he did. He knew every thought I had. Well, almost every thought. I was able to keep some stuff to myself, but in order to do so; I had to dwell a little more on this wedding thing than I really wanted to. Damn Jacob Black again.

We were in my kitchen. Being my Alpha; ok, and one of my best friends, we had that 'walk in each other's houses without knocking' kind of relationship. I'd been sitting at the table staring off into space until he came in. There he stood in my kitchen in his tight black tee shirt and cutoff jeans, Alpha male pheromones and masculinity oozing out of every pore. Man, was I in trouble. One just shouldn't be lusting after their Alpha.

When did I realize I wanted my super sexy Alpha? I don't know for sure. He and I had a heart to heart moment about a year ago when he was head of heels in love with the leech lover Bella. That was when this new outlaw pack was formed. Yeah, apparently we're all leech lovers now. As if. I only joined this pack to get away from Sam. My original plan was to hang out until I could stop phasing, then move away and never phase again. You know, get on with my life. Then I started noticing how sweet and sexy our Jacob was, and somehow I never managed to leave.

"What are you staring at?" he asked me. Oh Jesus, I didn't realize I was staring. Not good.

"Nothing. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the wedding?"

"Aren't you?" I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed. "I was at the wedding. I saw you weren't there and decided to come keep you company."

I shrugged. "Being the pathetic ex-girlfriend just didn't appeal to me tonight." I took another swig of my beer. "So what's the plan for the rest of the night?"

Jacob laughed. "No plan Lee, just hanging out with the guys. Hey, you want to come?"

"Jesus, am I that pathetic? I don't think Seth would appreciate it if his big sister was there."

"Come on Leah, it'll be fine. Seth won't care. Besides, then the guys can see the great person I get to see. They won't think you're such a bitch all the time." He smiled at me again. Damn it, that smile should be illegal.

"Maybe I want them to think of me as a bitch. It's easier to get them to listen to me when you leave me in charge if their scared of me."

"They'll listen to you because you're my Beta and I told them to. But off duty, you should be able to hang with us. Come on. We have tequ..il..a…" he sing-songed. I had to laugh at that. If I ever found out who told him about my tequila weakness, their ass is mine. He'd been teasing me ever since.

"All right. Fine, but you know I will probably drink all of you under the table." I got up from my chair to follow him out.

"Yeah right. No fucking way. I'm like, twice your size. It's not happening." Jake gave me a little shove as we walked toward his house.

"You are not twice my size. And I can too. I have had more experience than you." I shoved him back, giving as good as I got.

"Pllleeeaaase! No way! Care to make a bet?" He turned to look at me, smirking.

"Like what?" I asked, successfully (hopefully) hiding my slight nervousness. Oh, what could he possibly come up with? My mind tried to drift into naughty land…

"Ok. If you quit first, you have to kill and eat a whole deer. Guts and all." I shuddered. Okay, that killed the dirty thoughts. They all knew how I hated eating "raw".

"And what happens when I win and you quit first?" I asked, smirking at him.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" He was smirked back.

My thoughts drifted back to naughty land for a minute. Hm. So many deliciously wicked possibilities….But, no way. I could so _not_ say _that_ to my Alpha. My face heated just thinking of it!

"Leah, are you blushing? What is it?"

"No! Shut the fuck up! I'm not blushing!" Oh, God, when did he become so perceptive? Stupid Leah! Think of something else!

"Come on, what is it? It can't be that bad. What do I have to do if you win?" He was looking at me with those big puppy eyes of his. No way. I was not going to tell him what I wanted him to do. _Throw me down and fuck the hell out of me. Lick me until I scream. Let me suck you until you… _Ahhh! Nope! Time to think of something else fast. Oh, I had a good one!

I smiled evilly. "If, no, when _I_ win, you have to agree to show up at the next La Push bonfire…in a dress and high heels." I looked at him and smiled bigger. _Try to make me eat a raw deer will you?_

He looked at me for a moment. "All right. You're on! Because there is no way you're going to win," he said as we walked into his living room.

"Hey Jacob, Leah!" Embry called from the kitchen, "What is Leah not winning?"

"We have a bet going about which of us can drink more without giving up. If I win, Leah has to eat a raw deer." He laughed. Embry and Seth laughed, too.

"What happens when Leah wins?" Seth asked. He knew me a little better that Embry and apparently Jacob did.

"Jacob has to wear a dress and heels to the next bonfire." I told him. Seth laughed at this.

"Dude, man, I think you fucked up. I know my sister and you are probably going down."

_Yeesh. Thanks for that, Seth. Now I'm back to images of Jacob with his head between my legs… _time to get a grip. "So are we hanging out here or what?" I asked, looking to Jake for the answer.

"Yeah, Dad and Charlie are night fishing, so the house is mine for the night."

We walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Embry and Seth. They had a deck of cards out. It looked like they were playing 'Go Fish'. "Seriously guys? What are you, five?"

"There weren't enough of us to play anything else. Shut up!" Seth whined at me, defensive little shit.

"What the fuck. Deal me in. Gotta do something else besides drink. You in fearless leader?" I glanced up at Jake. He came in holding a bottle and some shot glasses.

"Yeah, why not," he laughed. "Let me grab another deck of cards so we'll have enough for everyone." He reached into a drawer and grabbed another deck out, tossing it to Embry, who shuffled the two decks together.

"Alright. Here's the game. If you ask for a card and the person you ask doesn't have it, you have to take a shot. Then you 'go fish'. If you get your card, everyone else takes a shot. If you don't, then you take another shot. If you ask and that person has your card, they take the shot. Sound good?" Embry looked around the table at everyone.

I laughed. "It doesn't sound like this game is going to last very long. That's a whole lot of shots in a short period of time."

"Worried?" Jake asked me, smirking again.

"Fuck no. Let's go." As Embry dealt out the cards, I asked, "Where the hell is Quil, anyway?"

Embry snickered, "Babysitting." Oh yeah, I forgot. Claire's mom is Emily's cousin on her dad's side. And just like that I was reminded of the fucking wedding. Everyone was staring at the table or at their cards, anywhere but at me. Well, Jake wasn't. He looked at me and winked. "You go first, hotshot." Funny. He thinks he's funny.

"Alright, asslick, got any two's?" He grinned at me and poured a shot in my glass. Shit.

"Go fish!" I took the shot without even flinching, the slow burn felt good going down. Rummaging around in the pile, I pulled out a card and looked at it. Smiling, I showed it around. Everyone groaned. It was a two.

The evening wore on. I lost track of how many times I had to drink and how many times Jake did. We were all getting a little sloppy. I'm not even sure who was winning the game.

"Hey, Leah!" Embry was leaning funny in his chair. I laughed at him. He was funny.

"Yeah, Emmy? Emmry? Emby?" He laughed. I laughed. His name was funny and I couldn't say it.

"I wanna ask a question. But I doan't wanna get my nose busted…Can I ask a question an not getta busted nose?"

"Maybe. What is your question?"

"So do you maybe like chicks now? Cause that would make sense. It's ok if you do. I was just thinking…"

"Embry, man shush up. No thinking for you. She's gonna kill you!" Jake was shaking his head.

"Dude! Thass my sister!" Seth grabbed at his head. "No. Just, no. Sisters are no sex…have not sex….Wass tha word?...Just shuddup!"

I had to laugh. They were so funny. "Fuck no I don't like girls you jackass! Jesus! Emby..Emmry…what fuck ever your name is….you've been in my head, have I ever thought about a chick? Gawd!"

"You have to drink again." Jake said. Did I? I didn't remember asking for anything and not getting it. Wait, what? I looked at the cards in my hand. They made no sense.

"No, everyone has to drink, because fucking Emmy thinks I fuck chicks."

"Emmy passed out right after he asked you that." I looked over at Embry. Sure enough, he was out.

"Well damn! I guess it's just me and Sethy and you Jakey!"

"Sethy is passed out, too." Jakey was weaving back and forth in his chair. Or was that me waving back and forth? He didn't look like he was far from passing out, either. I looked over at Seth and he was on the floor, under the table.

"Then it's you and me, Alphy. Here. Bottoms up." I poured two shot glasses. Even fucked up, I didn't spill any. Ha! Go me…..

He smiled at me. We took our glasses and drank them down. With a satisfied smirk I set mine back on the table without even a wobble. As soon as he poured the next one, I had it to my lips, swallowing it down. "So, Lee, want to tell me what you were _going_ to make me do if I lost, you know, before you came up with the dress thing?"

I choked on my shot. What. The. Fuck. No way. "Nope." And I smiled at him. Wow where did that come from? He couldn't know what I had been thinking.

"Ah, come on. It must have been good. You turned all red."

"Not a chance. That's for me to know, and you to never know." I reached over and tapped him on the nose. He took a playful snap at it. Ooo. That was fucking hot.

"I'll just wait and ask you again next time we are in wolf form. You won't be able to help yourself, then."

"You mother fucker, you do and I will hamstring you," I growled at him. He laughed and poured another shot. I slammed it as fast as the last, then stared him down. He was still smirking at me and stared back.

"Can I try and guess?"

"No. Drop it. Now."

"Or what?"

I took a deep breath. He was leaning toward me from across the table. Goddammit, he was so fucking hot. How did I let myself get into these things? I poured another shot. "You're going down, Black." I gulped at that reminder of what I had thought about my Alpha. Not good. The alcohol wasn't helping my self control.

We took that shot. I slammed my glass, nearly breaking it. I had that image in my head again of his head between my legs. Very definitely not good. "Are you giving up yet Black?"

"Not a chance, Clearwater." He grabbed the bottle and poured two more shots. I hesitated for a moment, watching him toss his back. I watched as his Adam's Apple bobbed with his swallow and imagined licking and kissing his throat. I tossed my own shot back. Bad idea. This was a bad idea.

Jacob poured yet another shot for us. Now I was watching how his hands gripped the bottle. His long fingers were wrapped around it. I imagined how they would feel on my thighs, or kneading my ass, massaging my tits, pinching my nipples. I closed my eyes and moaned.

He chuckled. "Are you done?" It took me a minute to realize he meant was I done drinking.

I opened my eyes and grabbed my shot. Then I tossed it back. When I brought the glass back to the table, our eyes met. I knew mine were filled with lust. I couldn't hide it anymore. I wasn't prepared for the answering lust in his.

"Leah…" he whispered huskily, "I'm gonna ask again. What were you going to ask me to do…." He was leaning closer towards me from across the table. God, did he somehow know what it was? My red face from before must have given something away, damn it.

I opened my mouth to tell him none of his fucking business. Honest to God, that's what I was going to say. But what came out was this:

"I was going to tell you to fuck the hell out of me…to lick me until I came…to let me suck…" that was as far as I got. He leaped across the table and tackled me to the ground.

I suddenly found myself with a mouthful of Jacob Black. Mouths opened, our tongues battled it out. I heard a rip and realized I had torn his shirt off. He tasted so fucking good, tequilia and mint and _male_. And his scent…if anything, it became even more masculine and musky, maybe more woodsy? I don't know, it just called out to me, like a bitch in heat. I guess that's what I was. A bitch in heat.

I tore my mouth from his and trailed kisses down his jaw, his throat, reliving my little fantasy from just a moment before. He tasted so damn good.

"Damn, Leah! My room! Now!" He stood up and half carried me, half dragged me along. I barely noticed. I had started on his chest, sucking on his nipples and licking his muscled chest.

Once he managed to get us through the door, he shoved it closed, then slammed me against it. So fucking hot…I didn't even realize he'd already removed my shirt. His head was buried between my tits and he was licking and sucking at the valley there. I moaned out loud with the pleasure his tongue was giving me. Everywhere we were touching; I was on fire, burning up. I could feel the moisture building between my thighs, he had me so fucking wet and wanting…legs trembling, I could have collapsed right there. Grabbing a handful of his hair I dragged his lips back up to mine. He reached down and scooped me up underneath my knees and turned and threw me to the bed, landing roughly on top of me. I didn't care. Rough suited me just fine. I could handle rough.

"Leah," he moaned.

"Jacob."

"I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you till you are screaming my name and begging for more." I moaned out loud. "But first…" He unbuttoned my jeans, trailing kisses on my stomach as he wrestled with the snap, and then slowly unzipped my jeans, kissing my panty line, letting his tongue swirl in my belly button. He lifted his head so he could pull off my pants. Then he pulled off my panties and flung them. He sat back for a minute, just looking at me. The only thing left was my bra.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Leah. You're so wet. Just for me?" he looked up at me.

"Just for you Jake. Come on, quit staring. Fuck me." He smiled.

"Not yet. Not quite yet." And lowered his head.

At the first lick, my hips bucked against him. Sweet Jesus, it had been so fucking long! My back arched up, my eyes squinched shut, my mouth gaped open and this weird little mewling choke came out. His tongue circled around my clit, once, twice, I don't know, then he thrust it down between the folds and into me.

"AAAHHH! Jacob!" I cried out. I suddenly realized another fantasy from early was happening. I looked down to see Jake's head between my legs, just like I had pictured. "Told you…you…going down…" I managed to stammer out. I couldn't help it. I was still pretty drunk. I felt him smile against me. Then he went back to business.

He bit and sucked on my clit, alternating between that and licking strongly and literally fucking me with his tongue. Then Jake thrust a finger in and fucked me with it while licking my clit. He added another finger and kind of curled them upward, toward my belly, all while moving them in and out. Suddenly he made contact with my inner wall and….

"Oh my fucking God, Jacob. Right there! Holy shit! Don't fucking stop!" he was licking, and finger fucking, and the spot he was hitting was making me…..

My release was sudden, and mind fucking blowing. I writhed and bucked against him. A sudden rush of liquid and still he was licking me up. He'd removed his fingers. I clenched my thighs around his head and gripped his head and hair in my hands, riding out the last of my orgasm. He finally lifted his head and started climbing up my body.

"God, Leah, that was fucking…Jesus you're.…" He captured my lips with his. I could taste myself on him, mingling with the last of the tequila flavor and his own unique masculine flavor. It only made me want him more. I reached for him, only to discover he still had his pants on. Grabbing his shoulders I flipped us. Super wolf strength is so cool….

"My fucking turn." I muttered to him. He groaned as I slowly unbuttoned his shorts. As soon as I unzipped him, his engorged cock sprang forth. Of course. All the guys go commando. Underwear are a pain in the ass when your phasing all the time. I took a swipe at it with my tongue as I pulled his shorts off. He groaned. "Leah. Fuck."

"In a minute." I muttered, and took his length in my mouth. He was bigger than what my gag reflex could handle, so with my free hand I worked the rest. I moved my mouth up and down on his cock, occasionally letting my teeth gently graze it. Every so often, I went all the way up, and circled his head with my tongue.

"Fucking A…Sweet Jesus, Leah…Oh my God…." Jake was moaning and calling out to me. I increased my speed. Suddenly, I felt his hands in my hair, pulling me away from his dick.

"I want to…in you...in your…you know, not your mouth. I want you to cum with me, all over my…me…" Who was I to say no to his adorably incoherent mumbles…..

Jacob flipped me back over to my back, his hands going to my tits. That's when I noticed I was still wearing my bra. He reached behind me to undo it, but wasn't having any luck. I was getting impatient, so I reached back and gave the clasp a flick, effectively freeing my tits.

"How the fuck do you girls do that …" he growled at me, then lowered his head to my nipple. He licked it once, then sucked it into his mouth. I groaned out loud with pleasure. He was pinching and twisting the other one, making liquid hot flames shoot through my belly, and my insides to contract with the need to feel him in me. "Jake, dammit, now. Inside."

He smiled against my nipple. "You are so fucking… I want you so bad! I am going to…so fucking…" He was hovering above me now. My hips rose up to meet him as he shoved himself inside of me, up to the hilt.

Oh fuck, it felt so good! He stopped when he hit bottom, letting me adjust to him. "God, Leah, you're, um, tight. I'm not hurting you am I?" He looked down, concerned.

Was that why he stopped? I bucked against him, lifting my legs and taking him in even deeper. "Fuck no. God Jake, it feels so good! Go! Hard!" He groaned and began to thrust.

I screamed out and lifted my legs even higher. He grabbed them and next thing I knew, my calves were on his shoulders, and he was hitting me _deep _inside, in _the spot._ I felt the pleasurable pressure building, cresting, up to a point where it was almost pain. "Jake, Jake, I'm going to…."

"Right there…mme too…" he gasped out. Then, "Oh God! Oh, Fuck, Lee, Leah!" I felt his explosion at the same time that I plummeted over the edge.

"Fuck yeah, Jake, Fuck yeah! OhGodOhGod!" I rotated my hips, humping against him as hard as I could, milking every last bit I could out of him and me, gasping at the end, clenching him. He collapsed against me, spent. I felt myself drifting away…

"Leah, are you ok?"

"Hmmm. All better now. Need to sleep. Nite Jakey…"

He chuckled, "Nite Leah, love" It was the last thing I heard as I felt him pull me against him, as I drifted off to sleep…..

I woke up the next morning with a pounding head. "Ugh" I felt like ass. I reached to my right, trying to feel for my side table. I knew there was aspirin in the top drawer. My arm met empty air. Great, I was too far away from it. I was going to have to move. I lay there for a moment more before trying to move. I swung my left hand down to use it for leverage and it smacked against something hard and warm. Or more accurately, someone. What. The. Fuck.

"Ow. Good morning to you too." Oh fuck. That was Jake. What did I do? I lay piecing things together as best could with a pounding head.

I was naked.

And horribly hung over.

Jake was in my bed.

It felt like he was naked.

Oh

My

GOD!

What did I do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Those all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

As If This Wasn't Embarassing Enough…..

I groaned out load. _Now what am I going to do? I can't even remember anything! I've wanted him for so fucking long, and now I don't remember it! DAMN IT!_

Very carefully, very slowly, I opened my eyes. Glaring red haze clouded my vision, but I could see I wasn't in my room. Fucking great. Where the hell was I?

"Where the fuck am I?" I asked. I figured he would either answer or not. He chuckled.

"My bed. How's your head?" I groaned again. "That bad, huh? Give it a few minutes. You'll feel better." Yeah right. No, I was not going to feel better about waking up naked in bed with my Alpha and not remembering a damn thing.

I suddenly realized, not only was I naked, I was not covered up, either. I glanced over at Jake. He had his head up, watching me. He was also very naked, uncovered, and laying on his stomach. I had an excellent view of his perfect backside. Unfortunately, this is when I realized I was on my back, giving him an excellent view of everything I had worthwhile. I twisted, trying to get the blanket out from under me and over my naked body.

Jacob laughed. "_Now_ you show some modesty? You weren't so modest last night."

"I was drunk last night, jackass." What the fuck did I do? Well, obviously I did Jacob Black. I just wished I could remember it.

I was glaring at him from under the blanket. He watched me a little more soberly. "You don't remember, do you?" God was it that obvious?

"No. Not a bit of it. What did we…I mean who… I mean obviously _something_ happened, we _are_ naked…Damn it! Ow." Yelling was not good for my head right now.

"What is the last thing you _do_ remember?"

I had to think. Hard. "Cards. We were playing cards. You and I had a bet, that I would drink you under the table…Oh, God! Who won?"

He laughed again. How was he so chipper? His head had to be hurting. "Well, since neither of us ended up under the table, I guess no one did."

That wasn't right, either. I thought hard. It hurt, a lot. "No. We said whoever quit drinking first." For some reason, this seemed important. It might explain how I ended up in his bed. "Ok, next question. What did we bet?" I was feeling a little braver and ready for this answer.

"You really don't remember? Jesus, Leah, you were sober for that part! I said that if you quit first, you had to eat a whole deer and you said…" He stopped there. And grinned. Oh shit. What!

"What! What the fuck did I say?"

"Well, what you ended up saying was that I had to wear a dress and high heels to the next La Push bonfire."

"Oh, that's not so bad. It doesn't exactly explain all this, though." I said, gesturing to us and the bed.

"I wasn't finished. Right before you said that, you blushed, like really really red. That blush was all I could think about all night." Really. Wow. He thought about my blush all night? What made me blush? I was trying to dredge it up from the foggy depths of my alcohol laden mind.

"So," Apparently, there was more. Jake continued, "After Embry and Seth passed out, I asked you about it. It took some doing, but I finally got you drunk enough to tell me." Bastard just smiled at me. "Still don't remember?"

"No, damn it! Let me think. I remember playing cards. I remember doing tequila shots. Embry asked me something stupid….I took another shot…." I scrunched my brow, trying to remember. "After that, I don't remember anything. Obviously, I didn't pass out. Unless you took off all my clothes and put me in your bed naked?" Maybe we didn't do anything after all. Maybe I just made an ass of myself. Jacob shook his head.

"You really don't remember." He sounded a little hurt. What the hell? I looked up at him. Jake was looking down at the bed. He had moved to throw his blanket over his bottom half, covering his perfect ass from view. He was still on his stomach. His shaggy hair had fallen forward, obscuring most of his face. My fingers longed to run through it. He needed a hair cut. From what I could see of his face, he looked….disappointed or upset, maybe both.

_What is wrong with him? _I thought. _So what if I don't remember! Why should he care so much? It wasn't like it was my first time or anything. It couldn't possibly have been his first time. Wait a minute. Was it?_ I thought about this for a minute. The only other girl I had ever heard of Jacob wanting to be with was Bella. And I knew for a fact that _that_ never happened. _Holy shit! Was it his first time? And I can't remember!? I deflowered Jacob Black and don't remember? That fucking sucks!!!_

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at me."

He looked up. His eyes were full of sadness and hurt. He was so cute and sweet and innocent looking in that moment. "Did we…?" He looked down.

"Yeah."

"And was it the first time you ever…?"

He turned beet red. How _fucking_ sexy. "Yeah."

"I'm really really sorry I don't remember that." I couldn't resist anymore. I reached out and pushed his hair back from his face, running my fingers through it.

"S'okay." He still wasn't looking at me. I really felt bad. I mean, I'd had sex before, and not just with Sam. There was that night not long after Sam imprinted on Emily…but I wasn't going to revisit crappy memories. I needed to make this better with Jake.

"So," I had a feeling I was going to regret this, but I couldn't stand to see him all sad, "what did I tell you?"

That worked. He looked up and smiled at me. "I can't remember it word for word. I was a bit fucked up myself, but it was something along the lines of me having to fuck you till you came, lick you till you came, and letting you do something to me…but I jumped you before you could finish that part."

Oh. My. God. I can't believe I said that shit. Holy fuck. I remembered thinking it now, outside his house before we went in. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Lee, don't be embarrassed. I liked it."

"I'm sure you did." I muttered from under the blanket. I felt him scoot up the bed closer to me.

"Leah,"

"What."

"Please look at me."

"No." He was silent for a minute.

"Please?" Awe, jeez! He sounded so sad! I pulled the blanket down and looked in his eyes. He was very close to me now. I could smell his incredibly sexy scent again.

"I'm sorry if I took advantage of you. You just seemed to want it so bad…I'm sorry you regret it…" Jeez I felt like an ass. It was his first time and I was making him sorry he'd done it.

I sat up and rolled onto my stomach, propping myself up with my elbows. The light from outside the window was killing my eyes, but I needed to say this. "Jacob, I don't regret having sex with you. At least, not like you think. I regret it not because it was you but because of who you are to me. You're the Alpha of the pack I belong to, essentially my 'boss', as well as one of my best friends. I'm afraid things will be weird now. And I regret it because I don't remember a damn thing. And that really sucks. I really, really wish I could remember….what did we do?" That sounded stupid. "I mean, was it any good?"

He smiled. "Well, technically, I lost the bet I suppose, because I stopped drinking first. So, I did what you said I had to do, not that I minded."

"You put on a dress and went to a La Push bonfire?" I was really confused. The alcohol must not have completely left my brain.

"No silly. I did what you wanted me to do in the first place; only you were too chicken to say it." His smile got a little sheepish, "And, not that I have anything for comparison or anything, but I thought it was freaking amazing. Mind blowing even. You, um, seemed to enjoy yourself, too." He turned a little red again at that.

"Oh." _Oh, damn!_ I thought, _He really did all that? Now I'm _really _pissed that I don't remember. That really sucks! I got tongue fucked and don't remember? DAMN IT! _

Jacob was watching me, waiting for my reaction. "Leah, _please_ say something. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I _really_ hate that I can't remember any of that." Our faces were only inches apart. He was staring deep into my eyes. I longed for him to reach for me, kiss me, touch me, something. He must have read something in my expression.

"Maybe I can jog your memory." His voice was rough with some emotion. It gave me goose bumps. Then he leaned forward, closing the rest of the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine.

My hands that were holding my head up dropped to the bed and were replaced immediately with his. He held my face cupped between his hands and continued to kiss me. My stomach did little flips, my heart rate increased, and a sweet ache built up in the vicinity of my abdomen. I leaned in to deepen the kiss and that's when we heard it. A loud thump from out in the living room, followed by a muffled curse.

"What the hell? Why am I under the table?" Oh shit! Seth!

I pulled back. "Jake, Seth!" I whispered fiercely.

"He won't come in," he mumbled, reaching for me again.

Famous last words….

"Hey Jake, do you know if Leah…" Seth started to ask as he, of course, opened the door and came in Jacob's room. That was as far as he got.

Ok, here's where I did another really dumb thing. I could have kept my mouth shut and pulled the blanket over my head. Seth wouldn't have known it was me. Jake might have been cool about it and pretended I was some other girl. But see, that's not what I did. I freaked out, squealed "Dammit!" and leaped across the bed to the other side, thinking that this would put me out of sight.

"Oh, shit! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't know you had a …wait, was that…Leah?" Seth's voice was starting to rise a little by the end. Now he was yelling. "WHAT THE FUCK!! SHE'S MY SISTER! FUCKING HELL!"

"Seth, just calm down, ok? Oh and get the fuck out. We're both consenting adults here. Leah can make her own choices."

"FUCK YOU, DUDE! THAT'S MY SISTER!" Seth was so pissed, he was starting to shake.

"Holy fuck, Seth, seriously, get out!" I said from my, um, hiding place. Yeah, that plan didn't go so well. I'm sure I looked like a complete dumb ass crouched down on the other side of the bed, trying to hide my nakedness. Of course, that's when Embry poked his head in to see what was going on.

"What the hell are you yelling about Seth? My fucking head is killing me! Oh, morning Jake. Holy shit, is that Leah?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Jake and I both yelled.

Seth was really shaking hard, he was so mad. I just knew he was going to lose it and phase at any minute. "Embry," I said, "get him outside before he tears the place down." Seth and Jake were paying no attention to me; their eyes were locked together in a staring match.

"Sure, Leah. Come on Seth." Embry took Seth by the arms and pulled him out the door.

"Fuck!" Jake buried his face in his hands. "Dammit! This is so bad."

"Understatement. Come on, let's go talk to him. Where are my clothes?" I stood up, looking around.

"Hell, Leah, I don't know." Jake sat up, looking around. He looked on the other side of the bed. "Found them!" He leaned over the bed and scooped up my jeans and shirt. "Um, I'm still not sure where your, um, underthingy's are."

I kind of laughed. My headache was mostly gone. Thank God for werewolf super speed healing. "That's ok, I'll find them later." I pulled my shirt over my head, then I sat on the bed to pull my jeans on. I glanced at Jake. He was just pulling his cut off sweats up with his back turned toward me. I had one more sneak peek of his tight little ass before the fabric of his shorts covered it up. _Damn. Oh well._ The shorts were tight enough that the view was still worth while.

I sighed. I really was worried about Seth. That was not the way for him to find out about what happened between Jake and me. In fact, if I'd had my way he would have never found out about it. Except that when we phased, we couldn't keep our thoughts private. Damn, I'd forgotten about that part.

"Jake, if he phased, let me go talk to him alone. The last thing he needs is to be assaulted with a vivid replay of last night. I don't remember any of it, so he won't have to hear all about it from me like he would from you, and honestly I don't want to be reminded of it with my brother there to hear, too. Do you mind?"

Jake grimaced. "I didn't think of that. You're right." He chuckled, then pulled me into his arms. It felt so good, him holding me like that. He rested his chin on my head and sighed. "I feel like such an ass. I wanted to kill Paul the first time I had to hear about him and my sister, Rachael. And she's his imprint! Seth probably thinks I totally took advantage of you last night." His voice sounded kind of funny again. I glanced up at him. Yep, he was looking pretty guilty again.

I shook his arm. "Hey, I may not remember last night, Jake, but I'm pretty sure that's not what happened. I know myself pretty well. Drunk or not, you wouldn't have gotten very far if I hadn't wanted it, too." I sighed. "We can talk about this later. Let's go see what's going on with Seth." He let me go and we walked out together.

When we got outside, Embry was waiting for us, his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground. There were bits of torn fabric scattered all over the place. "Um, Seth wanted to be alone for a while," Embry muttered. "I figured I'd give him a few minutes before I went after him."

"Jake, I'll go get him. Just stay with Embry. I'll make him come back with me."

"All right, Leah. Howl if you need help." I smiled at him and winked, then turned and ran into the forest, pulling off my shirt and pants as soon as it was safe. I set off at a run, willing my body to change. I leaped forward as my hands became paws and my body flowed effortlessly into my wolf form. I was off and running in the direction I could sense Seth in.

'_Seth, come on! You know I can catch you either way, brother. Wait up! Let me talk to you!'_

* * *

**So, there's chapter 2! Please review and let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. The rest is Stephenie Meyer's. **

Let's Just Tell Fucking Everyone!

'_Seth, come on! You know I can catch you either way, brother. Wait up! Let me talk to you!'_

I could tell from Seth's mind what part of the forest he was in. And I could tell that I was rapidly gaining on him. Being the fastest wolf in the pack had its advantages.

'_Leah, I'm sorry, ok? Are you alright? Did he hurt you?'_

'_Seth,' _

'_I can't believe he took advantage like that! I'd kill him, but he'd probably just kill me first. Man, some Alpha! After all you've been through with Sam, and then _he_ gets married and now this.'_

It would have been sweet, Seth's outrage at his sister's tarnished reputation, except that he had it all wrong and wouldn't listen to me. Instead it was very annoying.

'_Seth! Seriously, shut up and just listen for a minute, ok? I don't really remember last night; I had too much to drink. But I can promise you Jake didn't take advantage of me.'_

This was the part of being a wolf I really hated. Actually, we all were not too keen on it. When we are in wolf form, our minds are linked with the other wolves in our pack. In other words, we can hear each other's thoughts. All of our thoughts. That's why I didn't want Jake to phase to talk to Seth. My baby brother would have been subject to all the sordid details of last night because Jacob would not have been able to help thinking about it. I was relieved at this point that I couldn't remember all that happened. _Nobody_ should have to witness their sibling in such an intimate position. And with the mind link, you not only see and hear it; to some degree you feel it too. Gross.

What I was thinking about; what I couldn't hide right now was the reason I knew Jake didn't take advantage of me. I had been hiding this very thing from Jacob and the rest of the pack by thinking of Sam and the impending wedding a lot to keep my mind occupied. See, I was trying to hide my true feelings for Jake. And right now, with my little brother listening in, I was no longer able to hide those feelings when thinking about Jake. Seth was getting them full force.

I was….I was in love with Jacob Black. This was actually the first time I allowed the L word into my thoughts about him. Usually they were more lustful then loveful. Yeah, I made that word up. Deal with it. Usually I dwelt more on the physical attraction I had for our leader. But with my brother I was trying not to think about how his body made me ache for him; I thought more about how he made me feel emotionally. How my world lit up the moment he came into my presence. How he made me feel like I was important, and like what I thought mattered. He was a big part of my healing process. He understood my hurt like nobody else did. He had gone through a similar thing with that vampire girl Bella. Jake was the first person in a long while to _get_ me, and to accept me for who I was. And there was just so much more that I couldn't really put into words. So did I love him? Hell yeah I loved him.

'_Oh. Oh, _Leah_. Um, does he, does he know…?'_

'_No. And you better keep your thoughts to yourself and your mouth shut.'_

'_What if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't see how this changes anything. He still did what he did last night, while you were drunk and not thinking very clearly.'_

Damn wolf mind link! I couldn't stop the next thoughts. _'We were both drunk, and I apparently egged it on.' _I was thinking about what Jake told me I said. Shit.

'_Ew! Oh, gross, Leah, Too much information! And he still could have been playing you.'_

'_Jake was a virgin, Seth, I doubt he was playing me. He was just going with the flow, acting on his and my natural feelings.' _Why was I giving away so much? Damn hive mind! I was thinking about how I felt waking up with him this morning, that my only real regret was not remembering any of what was probably one glorious night of hot, passionate, animalistic sex…

'_EEWWW! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!!_ _Please stop! Please?'_

'_All right! Just you stop acting like an over protective big brother, which you are not, _little_ brother, and come back and make nice with Jake again. He feels bad that you found out this way.'_

I heard Seth's mental sigh._ 'All right. I feel like an asshole for barging in his room like that anyway. I just never thought he would have a girl in there, let alone my own sister._ I got a nice mental image of what I looked like crouched on the other side of the bed, and Jake sprawled out on his belly under the covers on the bed. Man I looked like an idiot.

I could also tell from his mental images of his surroundings that Seth had turned around and was headed back toward home. I decided to stop and wait for him to join me.

When he reached me, he sat down and hung his head. _'Sorry Leah. I promise, the next time you are doing our Alpha, I'll knock first.' _I could sense the attempt at humor he was trying to make, the goof ball.

'_How about this? Should there be a next time, I'll make sure the damn door is locked. Honestly, that was so fucking embarrassing!'_

'_You should have been me.'_ And the thought was enough for me to feel his mortification, right before the raging anger and indignation at what he perceived to be poor treatment of his sister.

I refused to allow my mind to go _there_.

'_Come on Seth. Jake will be worried.'_

We started back, but continued our mental conversation.

'_Boy, you really got it bad, don't ya? Are you going to try to keep it from him still? Cause I gotta tell you, every time you think his name, hell, you make me want him. And that's just wrong on so many levels.'_

'_Yeah, and I don't have the wedding anymore to use as a cover. I don't know what I am going to do Seth. I really don't. Jake and I are obviously going to have to have a conversation. No offense? But this is a little weird. Let's talk about something else.'_

He made a huffing sound. In my head I heard laughter. _'Ok. How about this? Who won that bet you two had going?'_

'_I did.' _I concentrated very hard to keep it at that.

'_Sw-weet! I can't wait until the next bonfire! Jake is going to look hilarious in a dress and high heels! So funny!'_

'_Um…' _and I couldn't help it. I was thinking about how the bet was probably already paid off.

'_OH MY GOD! Shut the fuck up! Seriously, Leah, I am going to puke! Jesus!'_

'_You brought it up, jackass! Do you think I am happy about sharing information with you?'_

'_Ok! Ok! I learned my lesson. No more talking to you _period_ about Jake in wolf form. We are almost back. Do you mind getting me something to wear? I phased out of my clothes.'_

'_Yeah, I know. I saw the mess. I'll get you something.'_ We had made it back to where I left my clothes. Seth waited in the cover of the trees while I phased back and slipped back into my jeans and shirt.

Jake and Embry were still hanging out in front of Jake's house when I came out of the woods. "Hey guys. Seth is right in the woods. Do you have something he can wear, Jake?" I asked. I was trying to play it cool. You know, like it was normal for one to wake up naked next to your Alpha after a drunken night of revelry and sex; and for your brother to walk in and get pissed and run off. You know, cool.

"Sure, Leah. Hold on." Jake ran inside. That left Embry and I standing out front, waiting. Awkward, much?

"So, you and Jake, huh?" Embry asked me. I guess he was trying to play it cool, too.

"Shut up, Embry."

"Ok, shutting up now." Yeah, awkward.

We heard running footsteps approaching from the road. Oh, lord, what now? Embry and I looked up to see who it was.

"Hey guys! What'd I miss last night? Anything good?" Quil asked as he came running up. Sweet Jesus, did he really have to ask that?

Embry started to laugh, took one look at me and choked on it. He coughed and sputtered, trying to regain his composure. My face felt hot. Great. I'm sure I was blushing furiously.

"Damn, Embry, are you alright? And Jesus, Leah, could you get any redder? I did miss something, didn't I? What happened?" I shook my head and turned around. Embry looked like he was going to explode. I glared daggers at him. There was no doubt in my mind that if I hadn't been there, he would have told Quil everything. Well, at least what he knew of everything, which was bad enough.

"Aw, come on, guys! What happened? I'm going to find out sometime! Tell me!" Quil could be such a pain in the ass.

"Not a chance. Drop it, ok Quil?" I snarled out.

"Man! I miss all the fun!"

"Sucks to be you! That's what happens when you imprint on a toddler, jackass!" _Man, now why did I have to say that?_ Sometimes, I could be a real bitch. Lashing out was my defense whenever I felt in the smallest way threatened.

"Like I could help it. Not that I would go back now. Jesus, Leah, sometimes I wish you would get laid or something. Maybe then your attitude would improve." Oh, God, he did _not_ just say that!

Fucking Embry, of course, burst out laughing. Fucker fell on the ground laughing so hard. I wanted to kick him, I was so pissed. Of course, I got even redder. And that's when I noticed Jacob had come back. Just in time to hear Quil's smart ass comment. And _his_ face was even redder than mine.

"Shut up Embry. Make yourself useful. Take these to Seth." Jacob threw a pair of cut offs at Embry. He deftly caught them and trotted off into the woods, still chuckling. A moment later, he and Seth came out of the woods. Seth was looking from me to Jake, his expression unreadable.

"Um, so Seth, look," Jake began. Oh, I so did _not_ want to be here right now! "I can't really say I'm sorry, because I'm kind of, um, not, at least not about what happened." I looked down, blushing again. Dammit, what was he doing? _Please don't say anymore! _I thought. He continued, however. "I am sorry about how you found out. Hell, I can't even get mad at you for walking in." He smiled a little sheepishly. "It's not like there's ever been a need to knock before. I've barged in to your room on occasion to dump your sleeping ass out of bed." Jake looked down and scratched the back of his head. Then he looked back up at Seth. He sighed, and then said, "I wasn't, um, taking advantage of, um, anything. At least I didn't think I was." His eyes cut over to me. I shook my head slightly, willing him to shut up. Thank God Seth chose to speak up.

"Hey. Ok. That's enough. Seriously, I don't need anymore details." He glanced at me briefly. "Just don't hurt her," he muttered. I heard a gasp and a whispered, "_Are they talking about what I _think_ they are talking about?_" from behind me. I was willing to bet it came from Quil. I heard Embry whisper back, "_Tell you later!_" I wanted so badly to beat the shit out of Embry, but I knew that wasn't going to do any good. Quil was right. He would find out eventually later anyway. At least Embry was waiting until later, when I wasn't around, to fill him in. Meanwhile, Seth moved passed Jacob toward the house. "I guess we'd better help you clean up before Billy comes home."

*

"Jeez, guys, what did you do in here?" Quil had followed us in to help with the clean up. There were beer bottles set randomly around the room and our shot glasses were rolling around on the floor. Playing cards were everywhere. Two of the chairs were knocked over. I had a sudden flash of memory.

"_I was going to tell you to fuck the hell out of me…to lick my cunt until I came…to let me suck…" that was as far as I got. He leaped across the table and tackled me to the ground._

_Holy Shit _I thought, _this mess is from us!_ I watched Quil reach down and pick up a torn pile of fabric from off of the floor. It was a black t-shirt.

_Jake's lips were on mine, then our mouths opened and our tongues entwined…I heard a rip and realized I had torn off his shirt…_

Oh shit! _I _did that! _I_ tore off Jake's shirt! And we still hadn't found my "under thingies", as Jake put it, yet. I snatched Jake's torn shirt from Quil and said, "You know what guys? I think Jake and I can clean up." My voice sounded unnaturally high. "Why don't you guys go see if they need help at the rec center cleaning up after the wedding? I'm sure there's a pretty big mess over there." Everyone was staring at me like I'd grown another head. Even Jake. I threw his shirt at him and glared, hoping he would figure it out. I would die of embarrassment if anyone else found my under thingies. Then I would kill whoever found them.

Then it hit me. They were looking at me like that because of my casual reference to Sam's wedding. I forgot they didn't know that it really didn't bother me anymore. I looked at Seth. "Didn't mom say she wanted some help this morning?" I was willing him to back me up. _He_ knew I had been using the wedding as a cover for my true feelings for Jacob. I was getting a little desperate to get them out of there. I was _not _in the mood for any moments of truth, or for any more embarrassment. Seth might also realize why I didn't want three overgrown teenage werewolves cleaning up a house where my clothes had mysteriously come off. Or maybe not. Boys were hard to figure. The stuff you expected them to get went right over their heads and the stuff you thought they wouldn't get they picked right up on. Thankfully, Jake at least, backed me up.

"Uh, yeah, guys. Why don't you go with Seth and help Sue out at the rec center. Me and Leah will get this here." He gestured to the messy room.

Embry smirked and nudged Quil. You could tell they were both trying not to laugh. "Sure thing, oh fearless leader. We'll just leave you two here to…clean up." I was going to fucking kill them. Seth whacked Embry in the back of the head.

"Dude, so _not_ fucking funny!" Seth growled at him. Embry did laugh at that.

"Come on, Seth. It'll be cool. Let's go help your mom." Embry sounded like he was trying to make Seth feel better. What the hell? What would be cool? Some how, I didn't think I wanted to know.

As soon as they left, I groaned and collapsed on the couch. Jake was next to me in an instant. "I'm sorry Lee. I'm such an asshole. I really fucked up…"

"Stop! Please don't apologize anymore. This is not your fault. I totally started it last night. I remember that part now, at least."

Jake sat quietly next to me. "So, where does this leave us? I mean, what, um, what are we.." And I held up my hand. Jake stopped talking.

"Please, we _will_ talk. Just, please, not now? Let's just clean this up before Billy gets home. And find my damn underwear!"

Jake laughed as he started cleaning up beer bottles. I started on the cards. One Hundred and Four Pick Up, oh joy. "Is that what you were worried about, why you wanted the guys out of here? Were you afraid they would find them? I didn't take your clothes off until we were in my room." He said, as if we were talking about my shoes or something. Oh, no big deal. You may have ripped my shirt from my body, but I didn't start on you until we were in my room. Yeesh.

I just shook my head and continued cleaning. I was not ready to be so matter of fact about things and I did not want to talk about it. About an hour later, we were done. "So what were your original plans for today?" Jake asked me.

"Rosalie and I were supposed to go shopping, without Alice, hopefully." Jake shook his head.

"Blondie. Ugh. I don't get it."

Yeah, Jake still didn't understand the weird friendship that had developed between Rosalie and me. Hell, I wasn't even sure if I understood it. It started just after the big confrontation with the Volturi last year. Rosalie had come up on me one day while I was out on patrol, alone. I used to use patrol as an excuse to get away from the bloodsuckers. Anyway, I think she sought me out on purpose that day because she'd said she wanted to talk to me. Rose said she had heard that I had defended her decision to Jake to help Bella back when she was human and pregnant. That, as someone who also could not get pregnant, I understood why Rosalie was helping Bella, that had Bella asked me, I probably would have helped her, too. We just sort of started talking from there. It was obvious that talking about this shit was hard for her, hell it was hard for me, too, but she needed _someone_ to talk to that maybe understood her. I remember she'd asked me if I liked being a wolf, and understood why I thought it totally sucked. I never really thought about it before, but apparently, not all vampires are happy as vampires. Rose is a prime example. She would trade it all for humanity in an instant if given half the chance.

I learned a lot that day. Rose was the second, um, person, to ever get me. It turned out that Rosalie and I had a lot in common. We understood each other. It had felt good to talk to someone that totally understood how I felt about things. Even Jake didn't get everything about me. I'd even forgotten for a while that she was supposed to be the enemy.

After that, her and I just became friends. Jake may have helped me deal with the whole Sam thing, but Rose helped me with my female worries that he just didn't understand. These damn Cullens' made it hard for a wolf to hate all leeches.

"Oh, hey, I was going over anyway to visit Nessie. Do you want a ride?"

I smiled. "Sure." Jake's attachment to Nessie was kind of sweet. It had annoyed me at first. Hell, I suppose it could have been worse; he could have imprinted on her. I mean, obviously it was possible, look at poor Quil and Claire! But, no, he was just like an uncle to her. She even called him Uncle Jake. And I was Aunt Leah. She was really sweet once you got passed the whole weird human-vampire spawn thing. And she used to bite Jake all the time, which should have been creepy but was instead kind of funny.

"Come on. We'll find you're under thingies later. Dad won't go in my room. They'll be safe in there."

Asshole. I was blushing again. He just laughed at me and led the way out to his Rabbit.

I decided I wanted a little revenge for all the blushes. "You know ass-wipe, I did win that bet." I know, I know. What was I thinking? Bear with me, I was going somewhere with this.

He grinned at me and winked. "I know. And I paid up."

_Come on Leah, you can do this, _I thought, _Do _not _blush! Do _not _get turned on either! _"Oh, no. I have witnesses. The bet was that you had to go to the next La Push bonfire in a dress and high heels. That was what we agreed on. Anything else was just a bonus." Two could play the blasé game. I very stubbornly did _not_ blush.

"How are you going to prove that you won the bet?" He smiled slyly at me.

"Easy. I now remember _you_ jumping _me_. Which shows that you stopped drinking first." I was smiling now. I could do this. I was _not_ going to blush and ruin this. I _would_ have him beet red before this was done.

"But, see, if you remember me jumping you, then you must remember _why_ I jumped you, and if you showed them that I jumped you, they would see why…"

"And, your point?" I interrupted. He was starting to get nervous. Good.

"Come on, Leah. Don't tell me you would tell them all of that just to make me wear a dress in front of everyone at a …bonfire…" He was watching my face as he trailed off.

I smiled. "It'd be worth it. And I'm sure they would back me up. Especially Embry. He loves a good laugh, especially at someone else's expense. They would _all_ love to see their Alpha in front of all of La Push, in a dress!"

"Oh, come on, Leah…" I just smiled bigger. Now, he was blushing. Jackpot. "All right! What do you want? Just tell me what I need to do to keep you from telling them you won."

I just kept smiling. "Hm. I'll think of something. Then again, maybe I won't. Seeing you in a dress and high heels would almost make up for the whole pack finding out what we did last night."

By now we had pulled up to the Cullens' house. "Is that what this is about? Aw, come on, Leah, I won't think about it around them! I won't even phase when they are in wolf form until I can keep it to myself! I promise!"

"We'll see." And I got out of the car. "Shit, Jake, I should have had you take me home first. I am still totally commando under these clothes. Plus, I wore them yesterday!"

"Hm. Thanks for that thought." He muttered huskily. I glanced up. He was looking at me, his gaze smoldering. So sexy. Oh God. I could feel the heat creeping through my body, my arousal causing moisture to begin collecting at my core…

I heard a booming voice from inside the house. Emmett. "Oh come on, Edward, what's so funny? That's Leah and the dog, isn't it? What are they thinking?" Oh. Fuck.

* * *

**Please read and review! Oh and thanks bellasblush! I used one of your words in here. I hope you don't mind, I liked the imagery it created, lol!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. If I did, lol, I would probably be divorced by now.**

**A/N: I am so excited! 22 reviews at the time I am posting this! It's more than I ever expected, I'm just happy people are reading! I know a lot of you have this on alert. I would really appreciate it if you guys would review, too. It makes me feel like writing this is worth it!**

**I am also posting this without my usual anal recheck and recheck again, so if I missed any errors, I'm sorry. I was just so anxious to get it out to you guys. It's also a bit long, you'll see why when you get to it and thank me for not stopping, ;). Ok, without further adu (or how ever you spell that!):**

Get Out of My Head!

"Oh, man. We are in for it now." Jake chuckled. How the hell was this funny? I glared at him.

"How do you expect me to believe that you can keep this to yourself as a wolf when you can't even keep it from the mind reading leech? You are _so _wearing that fucking dress, Black!"

"Hey, he could have heard your thoughts, too, Clearwater. You can't pin Edward knowing anything on just me." He had a point. I was not in the mood to listen, though.

We could still hear Emmett trying to get Edward to tell him what he had "overheard". "Come on, Edward, what's going on?"

"You will just have to ask them yourself, Emmett. You two may as well come in, I know you can hear me and we know you are out there!" Edward called to us, still chuckling.

I sighed and glanced at Jake, just as he glanced at me. "Let's get this over with," he said. He wasn't laughing anymore. I think he realized just what we were in for.

Together, we walked up the steps of the Cullens' wide porch. I reached the door first and opened it. What was the point in knocking? Edward already invited us in.

Emmett was on the couch with the T.V. remote in his hand. He was apparently watching T.V. until something more entertaining came along, namely, us. Edward was sitting at his piano, his amusement written all over his face. "Hello Leah, Jacob."

"Hey guys! Ok, what the hell were you thinking a minute ago that had Edward laughing?" Emmett was looking at us expectantly, like we were going to just tell him. Fat chance.

"Um, nothing." Jacob replied. He was looking at his feet and his face was beet red. Very convincing. I wasn't much better. I couldn't meet any one's eyes and my face felt equally hot. Emmett studied us for a moment. Then he kind of sniffed. What the hell was that?

"Ha HA! You guys totally had sex, didn't you? HA HA! You can't deny it! You both have that, 'I just got laid and I hope no one can tell' look on your faces! Holy shit!" I wanted to die. Right there.

"Shut up Emmett." Jake mumbled.

"Hey, Edward, is that what you were laughing about? Was their sex-capades funny? Oh, shit, did they do it doggie style…"

"EEEWWW! Okay! That is enough!" I shouted. Doggie style? How fucking gross! Really, how could Rose stand him?

Emmett was really laughing now. "I didn't mean that literally! You guys are so funny! Man, Edward, why didn't we get pets before?"

"Pets? I'm going to 'pets' you! I'll rip your damn head off for you! And I don't mean the one on your shoulders!" _God_ he could be such an asshole. He chuckled at me! Chuckled!

"Rosey wouldn't like that."

"It _can_ be reattached."

"Ok, guys, please, that's enough. I really don't want the mental image of my brother's severed penis in my head." Edward had stood up and was holding up his hands.

I turned on him next. "This is all you're fault anyway. If you would just stay out of my head…"

"Easy, Leah, I _am_ sorry. I can't help it though. You guys were shouting. Honestly, you 'shout' your thoughts about each other every time you are together."

_How's this for mental shouting! Shut up! Jacob doesn't need to know what I am thinking! And it's not funny! I don't remember a damn thing! He is wearing that fucking dress, I swear he is! He looks so smug! Walking around in high heels and a dress in front of all of La Push is _exactly_ what he needs to bring him down a notch…" _I was so pissed I'd went from mentally chewing out Edward to plotting my revenge on Jacob. Why is it that the guy just doesn't come out as bad as the girl in an accidental hook up?

Edward was laughing again. "I'm sorry Leah! I'm not laughing at you! I have to know what the whole Jacob in a dress thing is, though."

"Holy Shit! Dude! You did her in a dress!? What kind of kinky shit is that!?" Emmett was laughing and shaking his head. Edward started laughing harder. Even I had to smile at that.

"Whoa! Hold on! Wait a minute! I did _not_ do her in a dress!"Jacob was holding up his hands and frantically trying to explain. I had to laugh, now. "It was a bet! I haven't worn the dress, yet, and I am not going to! I already paid up!" Uh oh. I glared at him and punched his arm. _Shut up!_ I willed at him.

"Nut uh; I am explaining this one Leah! They think I did it in a dress! See, we were drinking, doing tequila shots, and Leah and I bet on which of us would have to quit first. I said that if she quit first, she had to eat a whole deer. See, Leah doesn't like to eat raw, you know, as a wolf…"

"Ok, we know that, go on. What did you have to do?"

"Um, well…She _said_ that if I quit first, I had to go to the next La Push bonfire in a dress and high heals."

"Wow, Jake, you let a girl drink you under the table? And where does the sex come in?" Emmett asked. Asshole looked really interested!

"Shut up, Jake! What are you doing?" I was going to kill him.

"What? No, Emmett, she didn't drink me under the table. The bet was whoever stopped drinking first. And she didn't play fair."

"Jesus, Jake, shut up!" I was dying, I was so freaking embarrassed! Where was Rose? The least they could do was wait until I was out of the damn room! But of course, when Jake gets nervous, he can't shut up.

"And besides, I already paid up. She didn't really want me to wear the dress." He mumbled, looking at the floor again. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was smiling, slightly. Which probably meant he was thinking about what he did…which I couldn't remember him doing, but I did remember telling him what I wanted him to do…I felt my own small smile curving my lips slightly upward. Maybe he could refresh my memory, later.

I heard a groan and looked up. Edward was rubbing his eyes and shaking his head. "Honestly, you two are as bad as Emmett and Rose."

"Wow, really? Their as bad as us? Sw-weet! Way to go Jacob!" And he held his hand up for a high five. If Jake returned that, I was going to kill him! I growled.

Jake had started to lift his hand up, heard me growl, and dropped it back down again. Emmett just laughed harder.

"What are you braying about now?" Rose asked, walking down the stairs. I'm sure she had heard everything, if she was in the house. "You boys have no manners. Quit embarrassing Leah. Come on, hun; let's find you something to wear. Then we can get away from these assholes." I turned and followed Rose out of the room. "Oh and Emmett? If you don't stop teasing Leah, baby, I will help her rip little Emmy off myself. After all, we can always put him back on." She smiled sweetly at him. Emmett pouted.

"Aw, Rose, I was just kidding around! You're not mad, are you Leah?" I just glared at him as we disappeared upstairs.

When we got to her's and Emmett's room, Rose went right to her closet. "You don't have to do that, Rose, we can just stop by my house and I can change then."

"I don't mind. Alice buys me too many clothes anyways. I'm sure there's something in here I haven't even worn yet. Ah, here we go." She pulled out a pair of black skinnies and a blue sleeveless shirt. She threw them down on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked me. She sat on her bed and gestured for me to join her. I sat on the edge.

"About what? The fact that I screwed up big time last night and don't remember it?" I sighed. I kind of did want to talk about it. And oddly enough, Rose was someone I could talk about it with.

"How did you screw up? Did you do it wrong?" she laughed. "I'm sorry. I know it's not funny. You can tell me if you want to; if not, that's ok, too."

"Where is everyone else?" If I was going to spill my guts, I didn't want to be interrupted.

"Well, Carlisle and Esme are visiting the Denali's. Jasper's hunting and Alice and Bella took Nessie to see Charlie. They'll be back soon because Jacob was coming to visit Nessie, but we have some time before they get back." Rosalie knew what I was getting at, right away.

"Ok. Here's what happened. You know the wedding was yesterday? Well, I was sitting at home, moping, I guess, if I'm being honest. I mean, I don't want Sam anymore, it just sucks that he is getting married and I'm still alone." God that sounded pathetic. I glanced up to see Rose's reaction. She was just sitting on the bed, waiting for me to go on. She nodded encouragingly, so I continued.

"So Jake came over, I guess to cheer me up. He invited me back to his house to hang out with him and the guys. We were doing tequila shots and playing some lame ass game of 'Drink and Go Fish'." I laughed. "I don't remember much after that. I woke up this morning in Jacob's bed, totally naked. Oh, and Seth and Embry walked in and caught us like that, so the rest of the pack knows, too."

"Wow. That's really embarrassing. I don't know who I feel sorrier for, you or Seth."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. But I think he's ok, now, at least." I looked down at my lap.

"Does Jake know how you feel? Did you say any thing?" Rose was my best female friend. I had confided in her one day about my feelings for Jake.

"I don't know, honestly. He hasn't said, and, um, I don't remember any of it."

"You don't remember actually having sex? Holy shit, that sucks! Tell me again why you humans, or werewolves in this case, drink?"

I groaned and collapsed backward onto the bed. "I know. I am an idiot. And it was his first time, too."

"Oh, um, wow. That's…wow." I glanced at her face. She looked a little amused about something. "How is that…never mind. Come to think of it, Bella was the last girl he had any interest in. Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have brought _that_ up…"

"Don't worry about it. I thought the same thing this morning when I figured that much out."

"So, what about this bet? I heard most of it I think. Why does he think he already paid up?" She was smiling. Probably the idea of Jake in a dress.

"Yeah, I actually remember that part. We were joking around on the way to his house. I told him I could drink more that him, he said, 'No way.' We made a bet. I had to eat a deer raw." I shuddered. Gross. But I won.

"And he had to wear a dress?"

"Well that's what I _said_. I had thought something else entirely. And blushed. He apparently noticed and waited until I was good and drunk to ask me about what I wanted to say. When I told him, he jumped me. That's how I won the bet. He stopped drinking first." We both laughed. "Unfortunately, that's all I remember. Oh, except for ripping his shirt off."

"And why does he think he already paid up on the bet?"

I colored. "He did what I had wanted to say, but was too chicken to."

"Oh." She smiled. Then she laughed. I couldn't help it. I joined in. It was kind of funny. I wasn't embarrassed talking to Rose like I was with the guys downstairs and the rest of the pack. Rose got up off the bed and went to a drawer. "Here, these are new, too. Go take a shower and we'll get going." She tossed a bra and a pair of panties at me. "No offense, but you smell like Jacob and sex and it's not a pleasant combination for me."

"What!? What do you mean I smell like sex?" I was getting a little embarrassed, _now_!

She laughed. "Don't worry about it. It's probably how Emmett guessed so fast, though. You and the dog have a … scent about you. It makes me think of sex, and I've never noticed it on you before, so its prpbably from that." She patted my hand at my stricken expression. "Don't worry, it's not that bad. I could ignore it. I just thought you would feel better after a shower."

Gross. I remembered that little sniff Emmett made, right before he announced that we had sex. Mental note: always shower before going into the presence of vampires after fucking. Oh, shit, I wonder if the wolves could smell it, too. I'd never noticed anyone smelling like 'sex' before. Well, except for Jacob, and he didn't smell like he'd had sex, just like someone I wanted to have sex with. Okay, at this rate, my shower would have to be a cold one if I didn't stop thinking of Jacob and sex. Does that even work on girls?

When I had showered and dressed, we headed down the stairs. Edward had resumed his place at his piano and was quietly playing. Jacob was on the couch with Emmett, watching football. When I was close enough, I sniffed discreetly. His scent was a mixture of the pine and leaves scent I associated with running in the woods all the time and a musky, masculine scent that was just Jacob, the scent that he always had, that appealed to me the most. I didn't notice anything different about it. I couldn't smell anything different, any tell tale "I just had sex" smell. "What are you doing?" he asked me. Oh shit. I was caught. Edward was snickering from his piano, but kept playing.

"Nothing. Rose and I are leaving, so I guess I'll see ya later."

"Oh, hey, Blondie! I didn't see you there! Hey, I got a good one for ya!" Jake was forever torturing Rosalie with stupid blonde jokes. "Why did the blonde scale the chain link fence? Give up? To see what was on the other side!" Even I had to smile at that one. It was one of my favorites.

Rosalie rolled her eyes."Funny dog. And you're going to look real cute in that dress. In fact, that's where we are going right now, to pick out your dress for you. Would you prefer strapless and sequins?" Jake was pouting again. Edward and Emmett burst out laughing, no doubt at the mental image of Jacob trotting around in a prom night horror of a sequined gown. Or better yet, some fluffy bridesmaid's nightmarish contraption. As many weddings as Rose and Emmett had had, I'm sure she's seen several that would look…stunning on my Alpha. I grinned.

"I don't know, Rose, sequins…I was thinking more like ruffles and lace. And big poofy arms."

"Leah," He was glaring at me. Like that would stop me.

"Jacob."

"Fuck. Stop picking on me." His complexion looked slightly darker, more reddish under his natural russet skin tone. Was he blushing? He was scowling, his bottom lip pooched out a little bit.

I laughed and rumpled his hair. I couldn't help it. He was so cute when he was pouting. "You ready Rose? I'd like to leave before the evil pixie gets here. She'll want to come, too, and I am not up for her level of shopping."

*

"Leah, you've been awful quiet." Rose said, glancing sideways at me.

I sighed. Rose was right. I wasn't much company today. "I'm sorry. I'm just really worried I've screwed things all up with me and Jake and the pack. You know, it was me that made life hell in Sam's pack. It just hurt so damn much to have to hear all about him and Emily. And feel it, too. It was like salt in an open wound." I shuddered. "I retaliated by making sure everyone else was miserable, too. I was a bitter harpy and no one liked me, not that I cared. I don't want to go back to that. But I _know_ me. Being a raging bitch is how I cope with hurt feelings. If this goes badly with Jake and me…" I sighed again.

Rose reached over and patted my leg. "Hun, as much as Jacob annoys me, I have to admit, he's a good person at heart. He won't hurt you, at least, not intentionally. And if he does hurt you, he'll do his best to make up for it. He's not Sam."

"That's just it, though. Sam was like that, too! And then he imprinted. What if Jake and I do take this further? And then _he_ imprints? I don't think I can go through that again."

"I thought this whole imprinting thing was supposed to be rare?"

"It is. But now there are four imprinted pairs between the two packs. That in itself is not normal. The elders don't know what to make of it."

"Leah, I don't know what to tell you about that. But I do know that you can't keep beating yourself up over this. And I think you should talk to him. With words, before you phase and it leaks out on you. I know I don't know much about this thing you wolves do, but I can imagine keeping certain thoughts hidden is going to be hard for both of you." We had pulled in to the mall parking lot in Seattle. Damn these bloodsuckers drove fast!

"Jesus, Rose, I can't believe we're here already! And thanks for listening to me whine."

She laughed. "Well, you know how much we Cullens hate driving the speed limit. And you're very welcome." She smiled at me. She was a really good friend, even if she was a bloodsucking leech. Hell, she didn't ask to be one. Who was I to condemn her for it? "Let's go shop," she said, then smiled devilishly, "Maybe we'll find the perfect dress for Jacob while we're here." We left the car and entered the mall, our laughter drawing a few stares.

*

By the time Rosalie and I returned, all the Cullens that hadn't actually left the country were home. We'd had a good time, laughing at some of the newer styles that made no sense. We didn't go in every store and try on every single thing we looked at like we would have if Alice had been there. We didn't even buy that much. I just got a few things I'd been needing. My bras didn't hold up as well as they used to with me always tying them to my ankle and running through the woods with them. Even Rose didn't go overboard, and she had plenty of money to spend. Alice would be horrified when she found out.

When we walked in, I was attacked by a small whirlwind. "Aunt Leah, you're here!" Nessie had run at near vampire speed from across the room where she and Jake were playing checkers and flung her arms around my waist.

"Umph! Nessie, you're getting so big!" She'd nearly knocked me over.

"Easy, Renesmee, remember what we talked about?" Bella admonished. She and Edward were sitting together in a chair. Really, could they be in the same room together and not be touching? "She's getting so strong, we're worried she'll forget her own strength and…" Bella didn't finish. I knew what she was getting at, though. The mystery that was Renesmee. At least we knew when she'd reach her full growth, and that she'd be alright. Not that I had cared at the time, but now I was relieved to know she would be alright. Edward smiled in acknowledgement of my concern for his daughter and nodded his head at me slightly.

"I am being careful, mom. Aunt Leah is strong, too. I was real careful with Grandpa Charlie today."

I smiled down at her. "Yep. I can take it. Are you beating the pants off Uncle Jake again?" She placed her little hand on my cheek, using her gift to show me just how easily she had been winning today. I was suddenly distracted from her images by a loud, yet low whisper from the other side of the room.

"Don't you wish!" Emmett hissed out cheerfully. I heard a resounding _smack!_, "Ow! Babe, what 'd you hit me for?"

Nessie laughed. She was either ignoring or pretending not to here her Uncle Emmett's comment. "Yeah. It's easier than usual today. Uncle Jake hasn't been paying very close attention to the game." She gave me one last squeeze and flitted back to her game. I glanced over at Jake. He was watching me, his expression filled with some emotion, I wasn't sure what. What was his problem? I opened my mouth to ask him what was up and ended up in a gigantic yawn. Where did that come from? I guess my day was catching up to me.

"Aw, did my Rosie wear you out today, girlie wolf, or are you so sleepy from all the s…"

"EMMETT!" Bella interrupted, "Your niece is like, right there!" she hissed at him. Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose. Emmett had him annoyed, too, this time. Good.

I was saved from any further comments about my accidentally existent sex life by a rapidly aging one year old. Go figure. I saw that Edward was smiling at that. Damn mind reader.

I walked over and collapsed on the couch. I couldn't believe how tired I was feeling all of a sudden. Alice and Jasper were watching something on the T.V. The moment my ass sank into the soft leather sofa, I knew I wasn't going anywhere for a while. I stared dumbly at the T.V., not even processing what was on. I think someone asked me a question or something. It was the last thing I remembered before I closed my eyes.

I was dreaming. I knew I was dreaming because nothing made sense. There was a strange, sickly sweet scent burning my nose. I was oddly used to it, so I could ignore it. My body was cradled in something soft and cushiony, yet cool and smooth to the touch. Another scent was attacking my senses. An alluringly musky, woodsy, masculine scent. It was accompanied by a voice, calling my name.

"Leah."

"Hm." The scent was irresistible! And the voice…so sexy and husky. In my dream, I reached out to hold whoever was speaking to me and smelled so good. My dream arms grasped him and drew him near…

"Leah, you, uh, really should wake up now."

No way, this dream was too good. I had my arms around the most amazing body! So strong and muscular, smelled so fucking good! I moaned and pulled him closer….

"Leah! Babe, seriously, wake up, before they come back in here and see us like this…"

What the fuck? I struggled out of the depths of my dream fogged mind.

I was on the Cullens' leather couch, lying full out. The T.V. was off; Alice and Jasper were gone. Hadn't they been sitting with me? Oh, and my arms were wrapped around Jacob, who was leaning over me.

"AAHH!" I yelled, "What the hell are you doing?" I quickly released him and shoved him away.

Jake laughed. "Honey, you're holding me. I was going home and I wanted to see if you wanted a ride, or if you wanted to stay here. Then you grabbed me and wouldn't let go."

How fucking embarrassing. I sat up, glancing around in confusion. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Edward and Bella took Nessie home to bed. I was actually over there for a little bit. Nessie and Bella just redid her room and she wanted to show me. She wanted you to see, too, but you passed out. I think everyone took off when the snoring began."

"I don't snore."

"Yes, actually, you do," said a voice from the stairs. Jasper was standing at the top. He zipped down the rest of the way and was standing by the couch. Annoying vampire speed. "I came down to tell you, you could stay if you wanted. Both of you. We have extra beds and plenty of room upstairs." I really didn't want to know why a house full of vampires that didn't sleep needed extra beds. Although, considering how things have been lately, maybe it was because they often had guests who did sleep.

"No thanks. I'm awake now. I'll just go home. Jacob, I can run home, if you want to stay."

"Um, Embry is on patrol." Oh, ugh. I did _not_ want to phase and have him in my head yet. "I'm going home, too. I'll take you if you want."

"In that case, I will see you two later." Jasper said. "Oh and Leah? Alice said next time; she is going with you and Rose shopping. Apparently you two did not do it right." He smiled at my stricken expression. After dropping his little bombshell, Jasper zipped back up the stairs. Jake chuckled quietly as we walked out to his car.

*

"Did you have fun with, uh, Rosalie today?" Jacob and I had been silent for most off the drive home. He was attempting to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah." I wasn't going to make it easy. I was still exhausted. The emotional roller coaster I had been on all day combined with the lack of sleep last night was really taking a toll, despite my unexpected nap on the Cullens' couch.

"Um, Leah, can we talk about…things…now?"

"Jake, I'm really fucking tired." I sighed. Then yawned and closed my eyes. He didn't say anything more. I started feeling like a real bitch. I opened my eyes and glanced over at him.

He was staring hard out of the windshield with his jaw clenched. I could see the muscle in his cheek twitch. He had a death grip on the steering wheel. Man, I _so_ did _not_ want to do this!

"All right! Let's talk. What do you want to say?" He looked over at me. His eyes were full of anguish.

_What!? Why does he look so tortured?_ I thought.

"Leah, I just…I feel like a total douche bag. This is not how I imagined this would go."

"What do you mean?" He imagined this? Really? What part of 'this'?

Jacob sighed. "Um, ok. Here goes. Leah, I, um, sort of, um…like you. I've, um, liked you for a while. Christ, I sound like I'm thirteen!" He was so damn hot when he was all nervous and shit.

"Go on…" He glanced over at me again, then stopped the car. I looked around, confused. Oh. We were at my house already. I looked back at Jake to see that he was completely facing me now.

"Leah, I gotta know. You…you said those things, you know, the bet things?" I nodded my head slowly so he would know I understood what he meant. I did not like where this was going. "You, um, _thought,_ those things, like, before we started drinking. Does that mean…I mean do you…" I couldn't stand it anymore. What fucking difference did it make anyway? The cat was out of the bag…

"Yes! Jacob, Ok? I've liked,… no, screw that! I've _wanted_ you for a while now. I've used this stupid wedding as an excuse to keep this shit from you. I made sure when I was in wolf form with you and the pack that the wedding was all I thought about, so you wouldn't know. I wanted you! I've ached for you! It's so fucking ridiculous how I've…" and his lips were on mine.

**{I want to stop here so bad!!! You've no idea! But I made you wait so long, so here you go…just because I love you, my readers….;-P}**

My stomach clenched, my head swam, my vision blurred before I closed my eyes. My world expanded, then contracted, until all I knew was that his lips were on mine and I felt so fucking alive for the first time since Sam imprinted on Emily. This was so much more that the kiss we had shared this morning, which was the only other one I remembered clearly, before Seth barged in. This one was urgency, desperation, need… and love, at least from my end. My hands buried themselves in his hair as his hands grabbed the sides of my face, keeping me there as if he were afraid I was going to pull away. Oh no. I was _not_ pulling away.

_He_ pulled away, but only so he could trail kisses across my jaw line, down my neck, back up my jaw and finally back to my lips. I groaned out loud and opened my mouth, sucking his bottom lip inside, then gently biting it, coaxing an answering moan from him.

He pulled back a little. "Leah," he groaned out my name.

"My room. Now." It was all I could get out.

We both turned and scrambled out of his Rabbit. We came together again in front of it, his arms wrapping around my waist and my arms going around his neck; our lips meeting desperately somewhere in the process. We walked, somehow, stumbling up the porch steps, until my back hit the front door. Jake had me pinned against it.

His lips and teeth devoured my jaw, my neck, my collarbone. Whirls of pleasure caused moisture to pool in my panties. I was gasping in pleasure, unable to form words. His hands traveled up and down my body, stroking my sides, the full length of me, until he dipped down and hooked me under my thighs, lifting me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist; his arousal pressed against my core. We both groaned aloud as he ground his hips in to me, letting me feel his hardness. I reached behind me and desperately fumbled for the doorknob. I found it and turned it, opening the door. Thank God, it was unlocked. I couldn't even grasp the concept of a key right now, let alone know where it was.

Jake walked with me into the house, kicking the door closed behind him. He pulled his head back from my neck and glanced around desperately.

"Where…" his voice was _sooo_ rough with need, all for me….

I looked around. Where was I? I had to think. Oh yeah, my house. And my room was… "Down the hall. Last door on the left." Or was it right? Didn't matter. I didn't care…

Jake had to watch where he was going. Which meant he wasn't kissing me…which meant it was my turn.

I leaned forward and placed teasing nibbling kisses along his jaw, letting him feel my teeth. I breathed in deeply, relishing his scent. He was magnificent. Even his skin tasted heavenly. I trailed kisses down his neck, just as he slammed me against another door, this one to my bedroom. I reached down and turned the knob, letting us inside. Jake kicked that door shut, too, then reached down and locked it. I chuckled against his neck. His answering laugh rumbled through his chest.

Next thing I knew, he was lowering me to my bed. Something didn't feel right, but I ignored it. Jake was here. In my room. In my bed. With me. YES!

I unwound my legs from his waist once he had me on the bed. He reclaimed my lips, his tongue trusting into my mouth. His hands stroked up and down my sides, then across my stomach, under my shirt. He gently stroked the soft flesh of my belly.

"Jake." I moaned into his mouth. He grasped the bottom of my shirt, pulling gently upward. I wiggled and squirmed, doing my best to help him as he lifted my shirt up and off, his lips instantly coming back to mine the moment my shirt cleared my head. Then he paused and sat back. His eyes raked over every bare inch of me. I took the opportunity to rake my own gaze over his naked chest. Of course, he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was still in only his cut off sweats. His beautiful russet skin, muscular chest, rippling abs…God, he was beautiful. And so fucking fuckably sexy…

"God, Leah, you're so…"

"Shut up and come here." It wasn't like he hadn't seen it all before. He chuckled and bent down, kissing the valley between my breasts. A flash of memory came back of him doing this last night. _Excellent!_ I was remembering bits and pieces with everything he did. I raked his back gently with my nails ,encouraging him further. He sat up for a minute, studying the front clasp of my bra before grinning triumphantly, then flicking it open with one hand. I had a flash of him struggling with it last night. My other bra clasped in the back. Jake had a very satisfied look on his face for a moment before he bent his head to the flesh he had revealed.

His mouth captured one hardened peak, sucking deeply. My back arched, my eyes rolled back in my head and a strangled moan escaped my lips as spiraling, pulsating currents of pleasure coursed through my body, ending at my wet center, making me buck my hips against him.

"Jesus, Leah!" he gasped out against my breast. His hands were fumbling with the button of my jeans, then dragging down the zipper, then at my hips, shoving both my panties and my pants off, while his lips and tongue had switched to give my other nipple equal treatment. My hands buried in his hair, holding him to me…

Once my pants were off, there was nothing else between us except his cut offs. His hands traveled back up the outside of my thighs. I moaned, twisting. Damn it, I wanted him to touch me. I wanted him…hell, I just wanted him. His left hand continued the path up my body to cup my right breast while his right hand… his right hand made the journey to the inside of my thigh and up…_AAAHHH!_ I fought to keep my moan internal as he palmed my pussy, then slipped two fingers inside.

My hips bucked, my inner walls tightened as he curled his fingers upward, automatically finding the exact spot that gave me the _most_ pleasure. His lips left my breast, traveling downward. His tongue swirled in my navel for a second, then when lower, traveling further downward. _Oh my God! He's going to….!_

"AAAHHH OOHHH JACOB! FUCK! That's so fucking GOOD!" I screamed out as his tongue found the little bundle of wound tight nerves that was my clit. I felt him smile slightly, then his tongue swirled around it, his lips closed over it, and he sucked gently at my clit while stroking it with his tongue, all the while his fingers were stroking in and out, stroking my spot. The pleasure built up, pressure, tightening in my stomach and lower abdomen, tighter and tighter. I was moaning uncontrollably now, clutching at his hair, crying out his name, my eyes squinched shut, concentrating on the tightening, building pressure until…

I exploded! Waves of sensation radiated through my whole body. I screamed and bucked, pushing his head closer to me, then desperately trying to pull him away as the pleasure became way too much. He was relentless, refusing to stop until I was begging for mercy. Then he pulled away, slowly trailing his lips and tongue up my body. I was a quivering mess underneath him, gasping and twitching every so often as the after affects of my cosmic sized orgasm coursed through my body.

"How did you… Where did you learn…How?" I couldn't even make a complete sentence. He leaned down and kissed my lips. I could taste myself on him, but I really didn't care. It was that fucking good.

"Trust me, Lee, you really don't want to know." His voice was rough and ragged with need. I ran my hands down his sides until I found his shorts. I pushed, trying from my position to get them off. Jake chuckled and stood up, discarding his shorts. He was before me, in all his naked Alpha male glory. And he was beautiful. I opened my arms and he gladly collapsed into them.

He was kissing me again, then moved to kissing my neck, and the spot behind my ear. I rotated my hips forward seeking… "Please Jake; I need you, inside me, now." He moaned and gently nudged my legs open with his knee. I brought my legs up, making it easier for him to find my opening. His hand went between us, guiding his cock to where I ached for him most…

With one firm thrust he was inside of me, and the pleasure I felt at that moment nearly topped my earlier orgasm. He stopped the moment he was fully sheathed and a small moan escaped his lips. I looked at his beautiful face. His eyes were squinched shut and he had a look of joy and pleasure about his features that caused my heart to ache. I brought my hands up and ran my fingers through his hair at the sides of his head. When he opened his eyes, I smiled and pulled his lips down to mine.

He started moving inside of me softly at first, then harder and harder. He was so deep in, deeper than I ever thought possible. I was sure he was further in that Sam had ever been. He was definitely giving me more pleasure. I felt the pressure and pleasure building again immediately. I rotated my hips up, meeting each thrust of his pelvis, levering myself until he was hitting just the right spot. I gasped at the extreme pleasure his thrusts were causing me. "Fucking harder, Jake! More…" I whimpered out. He cried out and did as I asked.

The pleasure I felt before was nothing compared to what was building now. It was a steel spring, coiling tighter and tighter in my middle, gaining with each thrust of his hips.

"Leah…so tight…so wet…beautiful…Oh God, I'm…Cum with me Leah, baby, come on, cum, too. Again. With me…Please…." He gasped out. It was all I needed to hear as the steel spring snapped, sending the pleasure of my orgasm rocketing through my body. I felt my inner walls contract and tighten down harder on his shaft creating more friction, a greater resistance, then he was moaning and gasping with me, the waves and spirals and crescendos with in me reaching unimaginable heights. I cried out and sobbed his name, again and again, no longer in control of myself.

Jake collapsed against me, his breath coming out in sobs and gasps. He levered himself up from my chest and looked me in the eyes. His hands stroked my hair back from my face. I was still quivering and quaking from my second orgasm of the night. My hips were still twitching spasmodically.

"Holy fuck, Leah, that was…" He just stared at me, his emotions all over his face.

I laughed softly, finally finding my voice. "As good as 'Drunk Leah'?"

He laughed. "I didn't think it possible. Last night was…well, my best night ever. Too bad you don't remember…but, I think tonight just became my new 'best night ever'."

I smiled at him. "At least I will remember this one. I wonder what time it is." I glanced around for my alarm clock. How odd. It wasn't where it was supposed to be. Wait a minute. I looked around the room. Jake noticed my growing panic.

"Lee, hun, what is it?"

"Jacob. This isn't my room. This is Seth's room."

* * *

**Ok, I am officially a major dork. I laughed my ass off when I wrote that last line. I hope you did, too! Reviews keep me going, so please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! You guys have been great with the reviews and the alerts and favorites. I try to reply to all my reviews, but sometimes get interrupted and miss some, so sorry if I missed you! This story, which started as just some Leah and Jacob smut, is going to get a little direction, and, dare I say it, a plot, so I hope you like it. Show me some love! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own em! Wish I did, though. I've always had a thing for wolves, lol.**

Life Gets A Little More Complicated

"What?" Jake was looking at me in total confusion.

"We are in Seth's bed!"

"Oh, shit!" We both scrambled up, grabbing our clothes as we saw them. "Where the hell is your room?"

"Last door on the left, like I told you!"

"Leah, this _is _the last door on the left!"

Oh shit. This was kind of my fault. "Um, I meant my left, not your left!"

"How was I supposed to know that? Who gives directions all backwards like that? Why weren't you paying better attention? Seth is going to kill me! Well, he'll try, anyway…"

I stopped dead. "What do you mean, 'Why wasn't I paying better attention?' You were distracting me. I couldn't think straight, damn it! We're lucky we didn't end up in Mom's room!" The hilarity of the situation finally took over. Jake burst out laughing. I couldn't contain it any more. I collapsed on the bed, laughing hysterically.

"Jake," I gasped out, between peals of laughter, "we so gotta get out of here. And I need to change his blanket out. He will fucking kill me."

"Ok," he said, still chuckling. "Across the hall?"

"Yeah." I giggled with him.

While Jake went to my room with our clothes, I grabbed an extra comforter out of the hall closet and switched out the one we fucked on. At least we kept it above the covers; I didn't have to change the whole bed!

I walked into my own bedroom, intent on resuming right where we'd left off, when I heard it. I had just closed my door and was about to turn the lock when, from off in the distance, we heard a long, low wolf howl, the signal for trouble. Our eyes snapped together, both of us with the same thought, and the same look on our faces. Oh, fuck. Embry's in trouble. And he sounds like he's a pretty good way off.

"Leah! Leah! Are you home? Is Jake here? Come quick!" Seth had burst through the front door, yelling for us. Jake's car was still out front, so he had to know Jake was here. "Embry's smelled something. Strange vamps. The Cullens don't even know em! We need you now!"

"Calm down, Seth! Go outside! We'll meet you out there!" I called through the door.

"Jake's here, too, right? I saw his car out front. You know where he is right?" He sounded panicked.

"Christ, Seth! Chill out! He's right here!"

Jake touched my arm. "Let's go. Your house is close to the woods, we'll phase outside." He walked determinedly out the door, completely oblivious to his nakedness. Jacob was all business now. Our Alpha wolf. I followed Jake out of my room, cringing at the thought of being naked in front of anybody, let alone my poor brother. This was serious. And there was no point in putting on clothes just to take them off again right outside when we phased. This wasn't the first time I had to sacrifice my modesty for the good of my pack. Still, dammit! Why did it have to be my poor baby brother out there? Seth was in for a surprise.

I heard Seth yelp. "Jesus, guys, you could have put some clothes on." He had turned around with his hand over his eyes. I couldn't help but snicker, despite my embarrassment. If he would have been ten minutes earlier, we would have been coming out of his bedroom like this.

"Cool it Seth. Get outside. Is Embry alone or is Quil with him?" Jake was so good at this whole Alpha thing. He didn't even realize what a great leader he was. Much better than Sam. He was much better than Sam at _other_ things, too. _Whoa, down girl. Get that thought out of your head before you phase!_

"No, Quil's not with him. I phased for a little while, to keep him company. I was listening to him when he smelled it. You heard his howl?"

"Yeah." We made it out the door and started jogging purposefully toward the surrounding woods. The moment I reached the cover of trees, I phased, leaping forward on to front paws. Jake and Seth were right behind me.

'_Ok. Everyone is here except Quil. Anyone know where Quil is?'_ Jake asked the pack in general. Nobody had an answer. Then:

'_I'm here. I heard Embry's howl. Hey guys, what's everyone been up to?'_

'_NO! Nobody answer that! PLEASE!'_ Seth sounded kinda desperate. I chuckled.

'_Wow, Leah's in a good mood? How'd that happen?'_ Quil was relentless.

'_SERIOUSLY! Quil shut the fuck up!'_ Poor Seth was trying so hard. But there it was, the image of Jake and I walking out of my room, naked. Which, of course, made Jake and I think about how it was a damn good thing he hadn't come home ten minutes earlier…

'_Fuck! My fucking _BED_!!? Christ, Leah, what the fuck!?'_

'_Not now, Seth, it was an accident. You can freak out about it later. We need to get to Embry.'_

'_Um, if you guys could please hurry up? I mean, that shit is pretty funny and all, and I'm not_ totally _alone, Edward's here and all, but this is kind of serious. Although, right now, Edward thinks you guys are pretty funny, too…'_

'_All right, guys, enough clowning around. Leah, can you run ahead and back Embry up? You're the fastest and can reach him sooner.'_ Jake quickly gained control of his thoughts and got his head back on business. Damn he was good at this shit. I felt a twinge of smugness from him at the compliment.

'_I'm already gone!' _Man I loved to run! I kicked it into a whole other gear and flew through the forest. I sensed Jake's admiration as well as his sudden fear for my safety. He tried to hide that thought, fast, but I heard it anyway.

'_Look, ass-wipe, I can take care of myself just fine! DON'T get all weird and protective on me!'_

'_Sorry. Embry, what's the situation? Edward doesn't know who it is? Didn't Alice see them coming?'_

'_No and no! And whoever it is, the trail is fresh! It also smells like two of them. Someone should probably tell Sam…' _

'_He's on his honeymoon. I wonder if I can get a hold of Jared, not that it would do us much good, seeing how we can't communicate. DAMMIT! This is a pain in the ass.'_

'_Edward has a cell phone, if you know his number…'_ Wow, amazing. Embry was using his head.

'_Oh, yeah! Have Edward...wait, he can hear me. Edward, call my house. Rachel is there, she can get a message to the rest of the pack. Embry he has my number, right?'_

'_Yeah, Jake, he's dialing it now. Where the hell is Leah?'_

'_Right here, jackass.'_ And I bounded into the clearing where Embry and Edward were standing. The relief Embry felt at no longer being the only werewolf standing next to the vampire was coming off him in waves. I had been getting steadily closer during their whole conversation. When I arrived, Edward was on the phone. I was stoked. Vampires we might actually get to fight. Awesome! I felt Jake's mental qualm at the thought of me fighting anybody and I mentally growled at him. Putting my nose to the ground, I got my first real good smell of what all the fuss was about._ 'Ew. This thing or should I say things; there _are_ two of them, smell really bad. Like way worse than the Cullens', no offense, Edward.'_

"That's because they drink human blood. Oh, Rachel, hi. Sorry to call so late. This is Edward Cullen. We have a bit of an emergency. Would you know how I could get a hold of Jared or someone else from Sam's pack? Paul's there? Good. May I speak with him, please?" I was acting as 'relay' for Edward, so Jacob could hear him, too. It only worked if one of us was close enough to hear him speak out loud. Then the rest of the pack could sort of listen in.

Edward waited while Rachel went to get Paul. No surprise he was there with Rachel. Jacob's mental state went all pissed off all of a sudden. He wasn't too thrilled with his sister as Paul's imprint. Or with the thought that he was there at this time of night.

'_Dude. Now you know how I feel. At least they didn't do it in your fucking bed!'_ Oh Seth, that was the wrong thing to say. Immediately, all of our minds were filled with images of Jake and me in Seth's bed. Jacob had let his mind wander. I got to see an interesting perspective of the whole event. Jake's point of view. It would have been cool, if I was the only one seeing it. As it was…

In Jake's point of view, my beautiful body was writhing under him, while his fingers were stroking inside of me, his lips and tongue traveling ever downward, reveling in the taste of my skin and the feel of my body...

_'JACOB! Shut the fuck up! What are you doing!?' _I was going to kill him!

'_Aw, man! Seriously! My fucking sister! I want to die! Someone, please! Bleach! I need bleach! Just pore it in my brain and burn out the images! Please!'_ Obviously, that was Seth.

'_Ew, dude! Sorry, but, not how I want to see Leah!'_ That was from Quil.

'_Dude! You totally used my move! Cool! Oh and Leah, you're welcome.' _What!!! What the fuck was he talking about? I snarled at him, baring my teeth. Embry realized his mistake and cowered before me, not wanting to fight.

'_Kidding! I was kidding, Leah! It was actually Jared's move, first, back when we were all one pack… see he came from Kim's, once, and apparently they'd been reading some magazine, and…'_

'_SHUT UP, EMBRY!'_ Embry had the whole pack yelling at him now. I was totally mortified. _Stupid ass teenage boys…_

"Hi, Paul, it's Edward." God, I forgot he was standing there! Totally mortified! He was still standing there, pinching the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "We have a situation you guys need to be made aware of. While on patrol, Embry came across the scent of two strange vampires that passed through here. We do not know who they are or what their intentions are." Edward paused, and listened to his reply, "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. Alice didn't see them coming."

'_Hey, Edward, don't hang up, I'll be there in like two seconds.'_ Jacob said, well, thought. He was back in control of his thoughts, thank God. _'Leah, go ahead and sweep the area, we're close enough now. Pinpoint exactly where the scent crosses our territory.'_

"Hold on, Paul, Jacob will be here in a second and he wants to talk to you." I didn't wait around any longer than that. I turned to run a perimeter, making a wide circle around the Cullen's property, just like last year when we were protecting Bella. I felt Jacob phase and then could no longer hear him. Which meant he was standing there naked. Nice.

'_Dammit, Leah!' _Seth was really getting pissed at me. I couldn't say I blamed him.

"_Fuck! Sorry!'_ Hell I couldn't help it if our Alpha was hot as hell. That nice tight ass and rock hard abs...

'_Leah, Jesus! PLEASE stop!'_ Man, if I was human, I would have been red as hell. I fixed my thoughts on my running, and looking for the scent, vaguely listening to Jacob's spoken words through Embry. Jake had sent Quil and Seth off to check La Push's perimeter after clueing Paul in so he could tell the rest of Sam's pack what they were up to. It was just easier that way. Sam's pack could run it, but they wouldn't have the instant communication with us. And we really needed to know immediately if those vamps were hanging around. Then I heard him say something about needing to talk to Sam and he and Paul hung up.

I continued my run around the Cullen property. I found exactly where the strange vamps crossed both times and made special note of where it was. Jake had phased back, and Embry was still there, so hopefully Edward was able to "see" where exactly this was. _"Yes, Leah, I am able to hear you. I know exactly where that is." _I heard Edward through either Jake or Embry, I couldn't tell which. Jake, meanwhile, wasn't saying much. He was concentrating on listening to Quil and Seth in their run around La Push.

'_Hey, Jake, we're not smelling them over here. They must have just crossed the Cullen's place and gone on. Maybe it's no big deal, you know? I mean, vamps have just passed through before.'_

"_Yes, Seth, but always before Alice saw them coming. We always knew when and where, if not who. Alice saw nothing." _It was Edward who answered Seth's comment.

I heard Edward talking again and realized he was on the phone again. _"Carlisle, Leah is running a perimeter and has picked up where they entered and exited our territory. I think you and I should follow their scent; see how far we can track it." _He paused for a moment. _"Yes, I will wait for you here."_

Jacob was thinking, trying to plan how best to do this. He was trying to figure out how we were going to patrol both La Push and the Cullen territory with just us five and be effective. It was a lot of ground to cover; we would be doing a hell of a lot of running with very little rest. Seth and I both expressed our enthusiasm for the task. It was quite a switch for me; this time last year the _only_ reason I helped the Cullens was it got me out of Sam's pack. I don't think Jake realized until that moment just how much my friendship with Rosalie, and consequently all the Cullen's, meant to me.

'_Leech-lover,'_ Seth teased. He was thrilled I felt that way about the Cullens.

Embry and Quil were up for it. Hell, they would do anything for Jacob. There was this small amount of hero worship coloring their thoughts. I jokingly wondered if I had some competition.

'_Ew, Leah, that is so not funny!'_ Embry answered my thought.

I suddenly smelled where Carlisle and Bella had just run across the circle I was making. I must have just missed them. Edward was going to be pissed that Bella came. Before long, I heard him speaking to them through Jacob.

"_Bella, what are you doing here? Carlisle, why did you let her come?"_ I chuckled to myself. He was going to be in trouble for that one. She hated it when he coddled her like that.

"_Excuse me? In case you have forgotten, Edward, I am fully capable of defending myself, now, and can give as good as I get. I came because you need me. We have no way of knowing what kind of powers these guys have. I maybe able to block them."_

"_I'm sorry, Edward, but her argument for coming with me is valid. We may need her."_

I heard a deep sigh. Jake looked over at Edward and gave him a toothy grin, so I could see him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_All right! Let's go."_

"_Alice and Jasper are following the scent in the other direction. They came within a mile of the house, through the woods, and we never knew they were there."_ That was bad. Edward should have heard them if they were that close.

"_I wasn't home. I was out hunting. And I can only hear up to three miles out if I know the person is there and know them personally. Strangers have to be a bit closer." _Edward answered me when I wasn't expecting it. That was kind of cool of him. I heard the rush of wind, near Jacob, as the Cullens ran off, following the trail.

Jake still wasn't really saying much. His thoughts were worried. He didn't want to over work us. He wanted to just let Sam's pack patrol La Push; the problem was he couldn't hear their thoughts, which meant time lost trying to communicate, time we maybe wouldn't have. If this was the Volturi, we were all in danger. Suddenly, there were new voices in our heads.

'_Hey, Jacob! Sam has a plan. It's, um, kind of hard, but this may just work!'_ Jared and Paul were suddenly _there_.

So Sam's plan was for the members of his pack to temporarily switch allegiance to Jacob's pack. It was very difficult to do; I should know. Those of us in Jacob's pack had to do it last year, right before the big showdown, because the Cullen's didn't want our presence to sway the minds of the vampires that had come to act as witnesses for Renesmee. What you had to do was convince yourself that you were loyal to that Alpha. It was hard because in your heart, you knew where your loyalties were. One slip in concentration and you were back with your own pack. It would also only work if you had 'permission' from both Alphas.

So far, only Jared and Paul had managed it. Then suddenly, Brady and Collin were there, too. _'Shit! This is hard! Oh, um, hi Jacob.'_

'_Oh, man! This is awesome! Thanks guys!'_ a very relieved Jacob was finally contributing to the conversation. _'Ok, we can cover the Cullen's. I'm not going to ask you to cross any treaty lines if I don't have to. I want you guys to concentrate on La Push. So far there's no sign these strange vamps have crossed over onto Quileute land, but I am worried that they might. Alice can't see these guys or what they are planning and that scares the hell out of me.'_

I started thinking about how the same was true of us; and anybody who plans to have anything to do with us. Alice said it's like their futures disappear. _'Oh, fuck! That could mean…'_

'_Exactly, Leah.'_ He couldn't quite keep the admiration out of his tone. I felt the newcomer's confusion. _'I'm worried that the reason Alice can't see them is that they are planning on attacking us.'_ And by us, he clearly meant the werewolves, not the Cullens. The amount of fear, and then determination, in everyone's minds showed just how possible that could be. Only one possibility came to mind. The Volturi. Caius was not thrilled with our existence and none of the rest of them were happy about our allegiance with the all gained a healthy respect for the Volturi last year. Didn't mean we wouldn't fight them, just that we'd rather not have to.

'_Jared, I'll leave the La Push schedule to you. You know your pack better then I do. Make sure whoever is on is in control and communicating with whoever is patrolling over here. And try to team up as much as possible. I don't want anybody out there alone if it can be avoided. We will be doing the same.'_

Jacob started planning out his patrol schedule while Jared did the same. _'Embry, you, Seth and Quil head out and get some sleep. If you don't mind, I want you guys to crash at the Cullens'. I want you close, just in case. Leah and I will take the first patrol.'_

'_You know I don't mind!'_ Seth answered. Of course. Seth had accepted the Cullen family even before the Volturi showdown. He and the mind reading leech had a bonding moment over a fight with a couple of enemy vamps. They'd been fast friends ever since. Embry wasn't exactly thrilled, but he didn't argue, either.

'_Leah, are you up for this, or are you, um, tired?' _Jake was trying vainly to hide his thoughts, but little trickles were coming through. I couldn't get mad, hell, it wasn't his fault. I was having the same problem. The others were trying to ignore us. Embry had made it to the Cullens and had already phased, but Seth and Quil were still running in from La Push. Sam's pack heard too, enough to figure out what was going on.

'_Holy shit! Jake and Leah! Holy shit! Wait till Rachel hears this!'_ Paul's thought.

'_Leah? She's such a bitch! How could Jake stand her?'_ Brady still, after a year, forgot we could all hear him. He was just too young for this.

'_Hey, Brady, you know I can hear you, right?'_ I felt his mental cringe. He had forgotten I could hear him now.

'_Paul, you say anything to her, and I will kick your ass! I will make that an Alpha command if I have to!'_ I felt Jake's smugness at being able to make that threat to Paul of all people.

'_Shit, Jake, you know if she asks me, I won't be able to resist her, even with an Alpha command! Imprint trumps Alpha sometimes, you know?' _

'_Paul, I am asking you _nicely_. I would like to speak to my _family_ in regards to Leah _myself_. Understand?'_

We all heard his mental sigh._ 'Jacob, man, you know I'll try.' _Jeez, Rachel had turned him into fluff.

'_Look who's talking. Last time you were in my head, the bitterness and bitching harpy gave me a headache.'_

Touché. Even that remark from him didn't really piss me off. He was right.

'_God.'_ He seemed happy for me though. Who knew Paul would care, one way or the other?

'_Anyway, to answer your question, Jacob, I am fine. I'm good for a while yet.'_

'_Good.'_

Jake and I ran in silence, concentrated on what we smelled, and listened to Paul and Brady bicker back and forth. Then Paul made mention about the upcoming council meeting and bonfire, and I couldn't help it. My image of Jacob in a dress entered my head. It was very pretty and pink, with big poofy arms that came off the shoulder. Who am I kidding? It looked like something some bridezilla of a bride would make her bridesmaids wear. I snickered, and tried to get the image out of my head.

'_Leah, come on, you're killing me here.'_

'_What the hell was that? Jake, is there something you would like to tell us?' _Paul's amusement was very apparent.

'_Sorry, Jake. Paul, it was just a stupid bet. Jake never wore the dress, at least, not yet.'_

'_And Jake's not going to wear the dress. I already paid up.'_ And there it was, for all to see. I was going to fucking kill him. The infamous act that Jacob claimed meant he fulfilled the bet already. Our drunken fuck from last night. Or the night before last, since this night was almost over. In detail. _Wow, you'd really think I would remember all that..._

Paul: _'Nice. And Leah was so trashed she doesn't remember? Freaking hilarious! But you need to keep it PG. Or at least PG-13. Brady's here, remember? _

Brady: _'Aw, man! You guys are killing me! I mean, I know you people! It's like catching your mom or something. Ew.'_

'_JACOB! Fuck! Think of something else, anything else!' _God, now when Sam got back, he would know Jake had done things to me that he had never dared to do, had been so much better at it that Sam could ever dream of being, had made me feel things and cum harder and …_whoa. OH FUCK. _I screeched to a halt in my run and phased.

I couldn't believe I had let my thoughts get away from me like that. I was so freaking embarrassed. I knew I had to phase back, but I needed a minute alone to clear my head.

_Ok. I can do this. Just concentrate on the scent I'm looking for. Keep looking for what I'm guarding against._ I phased back, keeping up the litany in my head of _'looking for vampire scent, smelling for vampire scent,'_

'_Leah.'_

'_Not now, Jake. Vampire scent, fresh vampire scent. Looking for fresh vampire scent.'_

Thankfully, Jacob decided to leave me alone. I did detect the faint feeling of smugness and satisfaction from him, but I refused to let myself acknowledge it. Brady and Paul had gone back to their own conversation, too. The conversation was a bit strained, and every now and then Brady would lose control and think something he shouldn't, like, _'Damn, how am I going to not think about that when Sam gets here?'_, but I managed to ignore it. Apparently, neither one liked to think of their Alpha as not good at something, no matter what it was.

We ran for hours, me refusing to even try to talk normally, Jacob doing his best to help me by concentrating on what the other two were seeing and hearing as well as what he and I were. Dawn broke on the horizon, as the sun slowly rose in the sky. Then, I heard them coming. _'Shit! Something coming fast, from the north!'_ I was closest to whatever it was.

'_Stay right there, Leah! I'm coming!' _Jake's mind was a little panicked. He did not like me out here by myself with whatever was coming.

'_Should we come, too?'_

'_No, Paul. You and Brady guard La Push. It could just be Carlisle, Edward, and Bella.'_

'_Then why are you freaking out?' _Paul wanted to know. I was getting annoyed. I could take care of myself.

'_I'm not. I'm just being…prepared. Just in case.' _Yeah, right. He was freaking out because we were separated.

Jacob bounded up just as Edward, Carlisle, and Bella came into view. I felt Jake's sheepishness at his overreaction. He looked at me apologetically. _'It's ok. Just knock it off already,'_ I told him.

'_Edward. What did you find out?'_ Jacob asked.

"Hello, Jacob, Leah. We followed the scent half way into Canada. Then it just ended. Someone must have picked them up. It reminds me of when Victoria was after Bella, remember? She sent Riley to rifle through Bella's clothes, steeling her scent. That was also a test of sorts, to see if they could get around Alice."

Jake growled. I could tell from his thoughts it wasn't all from the idea that these vamps were just testing us. He was thinking about that time that Bella was in danger. See, Jacob was in love with Bella back then. I couldn't be mad. I was in love with Sam back then. We were even, I suppose.

God, I was tired, all of a sudden. I lay down and put my nose on my paws. I needed sleep. The night's craziness finally caught up to me.

'_Leah, you ok?'_

'_Tired, Jake, that's all.' _

'_Edward, would you call and have Seth and Quil take over? We've been running a while.'_

"No problem, Jacob." Edward pulled out his phone.

'_Paul? How are you and Brady?'_

'_We're good, Jake, no problems here. Jared and Collin will be relieving us, soon. Sam was coming home early. He had the same thought you did, that the vamps were really after us.'_

'_Damn. I'm sorry to ruin his honeymoon. I hope Emily isn't too disappointed.'_

I couldn't help it. It struck me funny. I started laughing. I was way passed tired and into goofy land. Laughing as a wolf wasn't the daintiest thing, either. My body shook with the huffing sounds it was making. Paul and Brady's thoughts went all uncomfortable. They really, really didn't like to think of their Alpha like that. Jake nudged me with his nose, trying to distract me, but his thoughts were a bit pleased.

Edward just shook his head, smiling. Of course he knew what I was laughing at. "Seth and Quil are coming. You two should head home, while Leah can still walk."

'_Walk? Hell, I can still run!' _I stumbled to my feet and took off toward the Cullens', Jacob right behind me.

'_Hey, Jake, Leah. We're here. Paul, Brady, you're still on?'_

Quil and Seth had phased. I tuned out the rest of the conversation, intent on making it to the Cullens and a warm, soft bed, even if it did reek of vampire. Jake was right beside me the whole way. I was beginning to think I was never going to make it. The idea of curling up in a ball and sleeping on the forest floor was sounding better and better.

'_Leah? Hun, we're almost there. We're close enough to phase and walk in.'_ That was all needed to hear. I came to a stop and phased.

"Shit, no clothes." I mumbled.

"That's ok, I don't mind." Jacob said, from behind me. I spun around, glaring at him.

At least, that's what I meant to do. I actually spun, then fell, right into his arms as he moved to catch me. Shit, whatever. This worked, too. I leaned into him, sighing contentedly.

He chuckled quietly. "Can you walk?" I shrugged. Walking was overrated, beds were overrated. I could sleep right here. I tried to tell him so, but my mouth wouldn't work. Funny.

I didn't realize his intentions until I was suddenly cradled in his arms. I opened my mouth to protest, and yawned instead.

"I've got you Lee. Go to sleep." That was the last thing I heard as I drifted to sleep, like a baby being rocked.

* * *

**Ok, so there you go. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Who was in the woods? Are they after the wolves or the Cullens or maybe...both!? I'd love to hear your theories! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy crap! Sorry guys, this one was a bitch to get written for some reason! Hope you enjoy! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Twilight. Although I did just preorder it! ;P**

* * *

Kissing Current Fuck Buddy Shamelessly In Front of Ex-Boyfriend: Priceless

I woke to the most wonderful feeling in the world. My body was completely enveloped in warmth. I was surrounded by the most alluring, masculine scent. I felt totally rested, completely content. Where was I?

I woke a little further, consciousness slowly returning. Most of the warmth seemed to be coming from whatever was wrapped around me from behind. Whatever it was, it was soft and hard, both at the same time. Skin. I was definitely feeling skin against my skin. The Something was a Someone. This sobering thought brought me completely out of my semi-conscious state. I was wrapped in Jacob's arms, pulled tight against his chest, completely naked, our legs entwined, in the softest bed I had ever been in. I stiffened for a moment, and then relaxed. After all, what was there to be embarrassed about? I had sex with him twice, although I only remembered the one time. He had done things to me; I had done things to him. Why should I suddenly be uncomfortable in his arms? I sighed and snuggled closer.

"Hm. Nice." He mumbled and tightened his arms. Perfect. I felt the corners of my mouth lift in a small smile, and started to drift back to sleep. I felt Jacob stir.

"Leah, baby, we need to get up. We need to relieve Seth and Quil." Crap. He was right. It all came crashing back to me; the scent Embry had found, us running patrol, both of us spilling things to Sam's pack that they really didn't need to know.

Right now, though, all I really wanted to think about was the fact that Jacob's warm sexy body was pressed tightly against my own. _And what was **that**...? _I wiggled my ass experimentally, just to see if my suspicions were correct.

Jacob groaned out loud and ground his erection into my backside. Excellent! "Leah, you're killing me. We have to get up. Where were you an hour ago?"

I rolled over, wrapping my arms around his neck and throwing a leg over his hip. He growled low and grabbed my ass, pulling me slightly closer, but not close enough. "What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"You don't remember me doing this?" he whispered, kissing my neck. "And this?" He trailed his lips down my neck to my collar bone. I moaned and tilted my head, giving him greater access. "And then, this?" Jake trailed his lips and tongue all the way back up and gently nibbled and sucked at my earlobe.

"Nno. No wahay yyyou did thaaat." I gasped out.

"Huh. Must have been dreaming, then." His left hand that was on my ass squeezed once, then rubbed slowly up and down my side, grazing the exposed side of my breast. He continued to stroke my side, kissing my neck, the spot behind my ear, nibbling my earlobe. It was exquisite. I nearly came right there, with just the sensation of his lips and teeth on my ear and his hand stroking my side. I gasped and shuddered, relishing in the sensations.

"Lee, we don't have much time." Jake whispered, as his lips traveled away from my ear, down my neck, across my collar bone, then down further, capturing my hardened nibble, first between his teeth, gently, then sucking it into his mouth, caressing with lips and tongue. I moaned again, and shoved him to his back.

"I don't need much time, at least not _this _time." I whispered huskily in his ear. I straddled him, reached between us and lifted his erection and slid slowly down on him, sheathing him completely.

"Leah…" he groaned out.

"Shh," I whispered in his ear. "Super vampire hearing right down stairs."

He chuckled huskily, "Don't care," and ground his hips up into me. I hissed in pleasure. But I was on top. This was my show.

"Ah, ah! No moving!" I said quietly, my voice rough with passion. I ground my hips down on him, pinning his pelvis beneath me and driving his cock further in to my pussy. "I'm running this round." I slowly rotated my hips, up and down, sliding up and down his shaft.

Jacob arched his back, groaning out my name. He cursed roughly. Then he squeezed my ass, ran his hands up to massage my breasts, running his thumbs over my nipples; anything to try and make me increase my pace. I smiled and simply changed the angle from which I was grinding against him, and gasped as his dick hit a new pleasure spot inside of me. We locked eyes for a moment, and then he grinned devilishly.

"What would happen, baby, if I did this?" he murmured. Jacob brought his hand around to my front and rubbed my clit with his thumb.

"Aaghhrr!" I clamped my hand over my mouth, biting down on my palm, struggling to stifle the sound escaping from my lips.

"Ssh, Leah, don't forget, super vampire hearing right down stairs." His husky voice was thick with amusement and lust. _Smug bastard. Watch this._ I couldn't hold back anymore anyway. I increased my thrusts, making them harder and faster. At the same time, I tightened my inner walls around him, increasing the friction. "Oh shit! Fuck,… Leah!" He rubbed my clit even hard.

Everything intensified, winding tighter with every swirl of his thumb and thrust of my hips. I couldn't hold back, couldn't keep from crying out, so I buried my head in the pillow behind his head, and screamed into it, pumping my hips against him furiously. It was coming. I was cumming. And I didn't think Jake was far behind me.

"Oh, God! I can't…Leah!" Jacob ground out, grabbed my hips and drove his hips upward, meeting me thrust for thrust, burying his dick deeper within me. That was all either of us needed. With one final thrust, my orgasm rocked through my body as Jake buried his face in my neck and groaned out my name with his own release.

I collapsed on top of him. We were both panting. Every now and then I twitched as another aftershock hit me.

"Fuck, Leah, I don't want to move."

"Me either."

"We have to, though."

I groaned. "I know. You first."

He chuckled. "Sweetheart, _you're_ laying on _me_."

I didn't get a chance to answer. Someone fucking _knocked _on the fucking _door_!

"Um, guys?" Embry. I was going to kill him. "Um, Edward said it was safe to, um, bother you now. Sam's here. He wants to speak to Jake." Shit!

"Okay, I'll be right there," Jake called to Embry. "Lemme up, hun," he whispered to me, kissing the top of my head. I sighed and rolled off him. Hell, I needed to get up anyway.

"Embry and I will go relieve Seth and Quil. Where are my clothes?" I looked around. I had no idea how the hell I got in this room. I didn't remember, at first, where I took off my clothes. _Oh, yeah, _I thought, _I didn't actually put clothes on when I left the house. _Jake had stood up and was scratching his head, looking a little confused himself. Now that we were no longer otherwise occupied, we could hear movement and talking from downstairs. Someone laughed. It sounded like Edward. "They need clothes," he said, apparently to the room in general. I suppose it was too much to hope that Sam wasn't still sitting right fucking there, along with everyone else. _Thanks for that, leech! _I thought at him.

"Look in the dresser!" Alice called in to us. Jacob and I looked around. It was the first time I had really looked at the room. We were in a normal sized bedroom, probably one of the many guest rooms in the Cullen house. The bed was situated against a side wall with a side table and lamps on each side. There was a huge window across the back wall that took up about half the available space. Directly across from the bed and against the other wall was the dresser. Jacob walked over to it and started opening drawers. I stood back and admired the view of Jake's broad shoulders, muscular back and tight ass as he searched through the drawers, looking for something simple and easy to wear.

He pulled out a tee shirt and a pair of shorts for me. "Here, babe," he said, tossing the clothes at me. His endearments fell so naturally from his lips. My heart stuttered. God, how I loved him. Did he love me, too? This was so not the time to be thinking about this shit! We had much bigger worries. I quickly pulled the clothes on while Jake slipped on a pair of sweats he'd found in the drawer.

As we walked out, I smelled bacon, eggs, and cinnamon and my stomach rumbled noisily. I heard Jake's stomach sounding off, too. He looked at me and grinned. "Esme." Of course Esme would make sure we had breakfast. She was such a mother hen, which was weird, her being a blood sucking leech and all. The woman was happiest if she had someone to take care of and she was a really good cook, too, for someone who didn't eat. Unfortunately, I had to go. Seth and Quil needed some sleep, too. I would just have catch something if I was hungry. Fucking gross. Maybe I could wait until after my shift.

The minute Jake and I entered the living room, we were attacked by a small woman baring two plates heaped with food. "You're not going anywhere until you eat. Embry's already ate and gone to get Seth and Quil. You can join him when you're done." Esme was giving me her firm, no nonsense look. Didn't matter. My duty to my pack came first and I had already neglected that enough today. I opened my mouth to protest.

"He'll be fine, Leah, please just humor Esme and eat. I am in constant contact with him and with the boys at La Push, due to the mind link. I will know the second they are in trouble." I looked over at Edward. _Damn mind reader, _I thought.

"Believe me, I wasn't very happy about it a few minutes ago, either," he replied to my thought. I grimaced, taking my plate from Esme, thanking her. Honestly, between my pack always in my head, and Edward, there was no such thing as privacy anymore.

I looked around the room for an empty seat and that's when I saw him. Sam. The dumbfounded expression on his face as he glanced between Jake and me was priceless.

"So, uh, Jacob, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute? In private?" Sam asked. He was still looking back and forth between us, trying to figure it all out. It was that confused glance between us that did it for me. I decided to make it easier for him. I turned to Jake.

"Go ahead, hun. I'll eat, then go run patrol with Embry. Just make sure _you_ eat, too. You'll need your strength." I smiled slyly, leaned up and kissed Jake full on the lips. Jake let out a low growl and pulled me closer with his free hand. Everything else slipped away for a moment except the feeling of Jacob's lips on mine. I lost my focus as he slid his tongue along my bottom lip. My lips parted and his tongue slipped inside, meeting mine half way. Someone cleared their throat and I remembered my original intention, which was mainly just to make things clearer for Sammy boy. I broke our kiss and smiled up into his eyes before turning and sauntering over to the couch to join Rose and Emmett. I covertly watched Sam's expression out of the corner of my eye. Fucking priceless. His mouth hung open in shock for the briefest of moments before he closed it with a click. I looked up at Jake. His smug expression showed just how much he enjoyed my little display for Sam's benefit. And neither one of us dumped our food.

"Yeah, Sam, we can talk outside. Leah, um," I looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow, waiting to see what he had to say, "yeah, just keep in touch with everybody, in case you guys get in trouble." I snorted at him and saluted. He rolled his eyes and followed Sam out the door.

"Leah, that was fucking awesome!" Emmett chuckled, holding his hand up for a high five. I laughed and actually returned it. It was, after all, pretty damn awesome of me.

"Yeah, Leah. His face was hilarious. Way to show em, girl." Rosalie held her own hand up for a high five, which I gladly returned.

"I could have done without the mental images Jacob was 'screaming', but I have to say the incoherent stuttering in Sam's mind was hilarious." Ok, that was fucking embarrassing. But, oh well, whatever Jake was thinking, Edward could just deal with it. I stuck my tongue out at him like a two year old and turned my attention to the plate in my hand.

Esme was fucking awesome. Eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, and this huge ass cinnamon roll. I picked that up first, sinking my teeth into it. Oh God! If my mouth could have had an orgasm, it would have. Fucking awesome! Cinnabon had nothing on this woman, er, vampire, whatever.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Leah, please. No sexual innuendoes with the food a woman I consider my mother has cooked."

I said the only thing I felt was appropriate. "Fuck you. It's that fucking good." And continued eating. It _was_ that fucking good. I needed to hurry, though, duty called.

Just as I was finishing the best eggs ever, Seth and Quil burst through the door. "Hey, all! All's been quiet. What's to eat?" Seth had no manners, honestly.

Esme just laughed and directed them to the kitchen. Shaking my head, I put my empty plate in the sink and turned to leave. "Thanks, Esme. That was great!" I headed for the door.

"Leah, wait," Edward stopped me before I left. "Alice is doing her best, trying to 'see' what's going on, but she still doesn't seem to be able to see for sure what is happening." He hesitated for a minute. "Alice really thinks the reason she can't see is that whoever it is, they are planning to attack you werewolves. And she thinks it's the Volturi. In watching _them_, she has seen similar instances where there were holes in what they planned to do that she wasn't able to see. We will do everything we can to help you, I just wanted you to know what you could be up against."

"Um, thanks. If she sees something else, send Seth or Quil to warn us?"

"Of course." he replied. I headed out the door. Fucking great. Just what we needed, more trouble from those assholes. If they managed to take us by surprise, we wouldn't stand a chance. And Alice couldn't see them? Fucking great!

As soon as I entered the cover of the trees surrounding the Cullen place, I stripped and tied my clothes to the cord that was always tied around my ankle. Once they were secure, I phased.

"_Hey, Leah, glad you could join us."_

"_Shut up Embry. Has anything interesting happened?" _Embry was running the Cullen's perimeter while Jared and Collin patrolled around La Push.

"_Naw, no new scents. Maybe it was just a coincidence, ya know? I feel kind of stupid now for making such a big deal."_

"_No, Embry, you did right. You just never know. Edward says Alice thinks the Volturi are up to something involving us, which is why she hasn't seen anything for sure yet. He will let us know if she sees anything else."_

"_Any idea what Sam wanted?" _Embry asked.

"_Yeah, he didn't even check in with us, just headed right over to the Cullens." _Jared said. He sounded a bit peeved.

"_No, he didn't say anything, just that he wanted to talk to Jake. Then they went out the door." _Of course I couldn't help but think of my goodbye to Jacob.

Jared was not impressed with my public display for Sam's benefit. "_Great. Thanks for that, Leah, now he will probably be in a pissy mood! Damn it!"_

"_Fuck off, Jared, why should he care?"_

"_Oh, I don't know, because you two used to date? Nobody wants to see their ex with someone else."  
_

"_Are you fucking serious? After all the shit I had to deal with? Fuck you! And fuck him! Pay back's a bitch! Anyways, quit fucking worrying about it. Sam's back now, and he'll take over his leadership, then nobody will have to see anything anymore." _

"_Um, Leah?"_

"_Yeah, Collin, you want to chew me out, too?"_

"_Oh, no! I just wanted to say that…well, I'm happy for you. Me and Brady, we kind of came in to the middle of all that last year when we phased for the first time. It, well, it sucked for you, Leah, and you deserve to be happy." _I could sense the pity he had felt for me last year, but I could also tell he was being sincere now. I decided not to be my usual snarky, bitchy self.

"_You know what? Thanks Collin. I appreciate that." _And I really meant it too.

"_Wow." _Embry was amazed. _"That was weird. Leah being gracious. Totally weird."_

"_Yeah, tell me about it. Never mind how Sam will take this thing with her and Jake. If screwing Jacob brings out her nice side, who are we to judge?"_

"_You assholes do know I am still right here?" _Laughter. Well, mental laughter, anyway.

"_There's our Leah." _Assholes. But I was still a little euphoric from my morning with Jacob and then finally showing Sam that I was over him, so they didn't really bother me that much. We continued our patrol in relative quiet.

"_Hey, guys." _Jacob was suddenly there,_ "Meeting at the Cullen's now. Both packs. Leah, get everyone together for me."_ And then he was gone, phased back. Huh.

"_Okay, that was weird."_

"_You heard him, boys. Jared, can you get Paul and Brady?"_

"_Sure, Leah. No problem. I wonder what's up."_

I was wondering the same thing. One thing I knew for sure, though. _"He didn't want us to get whatever it was out of his head. He wants to tell us, with human words. That's why he phased in and out so fast. Embry lets head back. Jared, Collin, we'll see you at the Cullens'." _I could feel their mental cringe at having to interact with the vampires, but they would be there. Embry and I headed on in.

As soon as I was close enough, I phased back, quickly throwing on my clothes. I jogged out of the cover of the trees, into the clearing around the house. Jake and Sam were outside with Seth and Quil. Jacob had his back to all of us, staring out into the forest. Sam was looking at his feet, not meeting anyone's eyes. What the hell? I glanced at Seth and Quil, questioningly. Seth met my gaze and shrugged. He didn't know either. Quil shook his head. Well, apparently we would find out when we were all together.

It wasn't long before we all heard the tell tale sound of large bodies approaching, fast. Then the sound stopped, we felt the shimmer that signaled someone phasing, and Jared, Paul, Collin, and Brady walked out into the clearing. They looked incredibly nervous to be on vamp territory. It was kind of funny.

"All right, now that we are all here," my eyes snapped to Sam, shocked he was speaking. Wasn't this Jake's meeting? I looked over at him. He was still staring off into the woods, hands clenched into fists. He looked pissed. What the hell was going on? A feeling of dread came over me. Sam continued, "There was something I wanted to talk to you about. I have already discussed it with Jacob, and he has agreed." Sam paused. _Just fucking spit it out already! _I thought. If he said what I think he was going to say, I was going to fucking kill someone.

"Ok, I'll just say it. I have decided to step down as Alpha of my pack. Jacob has agreed to take over leadership of both packs, combining them. I hope you guys will understand." He turned to what was once his pack, "I will continue with the pack until this crisis is over. Then I will no longer phase into a wolf. I want to grow old with Emily."

Wow. Relief washed through me. I was so fucking afraid he had convinced Jacob to come back to his pack. I should have known better. Jake would never go back to being led by Sam.

"Sam, are you serious? I mean, wow." Jared looked a little shell shocked. Jacob still hadn't said anything or even turned around. It was making me crazy. I knew he didn't want responsibility for everyone, but, damn it, he was _good_. I just knew we would be ok under his leadership. Nobody really knew what to say or even where to look. It was weird. That is, until Paul decided to open his stupid mouth.

"All right, damn it, I'm going to ask, if no one else will. Who's beta?" Paul directed his question at Jacob, well, Jacob's back anyway. I glared at Paul.

"No way. No fucking way. I am not taking orders from _her_! He's fucking her, for crying out loud! She can't stay his beta!" Paul better shut his fucking mouth. I growled, real deep in my throat. I meant fucking business.

By this time, Paul and I were in a serious staring contest. I swear, one more word from him, and I was going to rip his throat out. This was where Jacob finally decided to speak. He spun around, glaring at Sam.

"Do you see, Sam, what I am talking about? This is fucking crazy! We have been separate packs for too long! Everyone knows their place, where they fit in. If we throw them back together, there will be fights! And we can't afford to be fighting amongst ourselves right now!"

"You're Alpha, Jacob, handle it. Give an Alpha command if you have to." Jacob winced. He didn't like taking our will away from us like that if he didn't have to.

Me, I wasn't backing down. I was Jake's second in command, his right hand wolf. It had been like that for a year now. I was not giving up my position, not to anybody. I would fight for it if I had to. There wasn't a doubt in my mind.

"So what's it going to be, Jacob? Are you picking a new beta, or are you …?" Paul tried to ask again.

"If you finish that sentence in anyway insulting, mutt, I will rip your head off and shit down your fucking throat!" I growled out at Paul.

"Paul, I will fucking let her, if you don't shut the fuck up! Leah is my beta. That's the way it has been since she joined my pack and I have no reason to change it. So knock it the fuck off!" I relaxed a little. A part of me was worried that he might replace me because of whatever was now between us. Paul looked pissed, but he did back off. I wondered how Jared felt about it. He was Sam's second when Sam's pack first started, then was replaced by Jacob, and then put back in the position when Jake left. Now he was not only losing his position, he was suddenly a lot lower down in the pecking order, with Seth, Quil and Embry all older members of this pack. Or would our positions be rearranged by fighting for dominance like Jacob said? Being in a wolf pack could be extremely confusing, especially when our wolf instincts kicked in.

"All right!" Jacob started pacing, back and forth, "This is how things are going to go down. We will combine forces, under my leadership, for now. Alice and Edward feel this new threat is directed toward us; that's why Alice can't see anything about it. So all this bickering bullshit has to stop! Leah will stay my second, my beta. You will all obey her as you would me. All of you." He stopped and stared meaningfully at both Paul and Sam. Fucking sweet! "Once this is over, we will meet again and decide what would be best for the pack. I will be honest right now; I think us all together like this is too big. I think that was part of our problem before; part of what made things so difficult for Leah when her and Seth joined. We were just not meant to be so damn big! I mean, if you count the youngsters, there are _seventeen_ of us for Christ's sake!"

"Jacob, I haven't had the youngest members active since the Volturi thing last year. I mean, yeah, their part of the pack, but they are only children. You can't really include them…"

"I'm not saying I expect them to join fully right now. But it won't be long before they will be ready to. They won't be able to help it. They are still werewolves, no matter what their age is, and if you are seriously dumping this all on me, I have to consider them in this also." Jake sighed, shaking his head. He had stopped pacing. I knew what he was talking about. When we were altogether, especially in wolf form, it very distracting and nerve racking to have all those minds and thoughts going at once. Things were much easier with a smaller pack, tempers were calmer, you could actually _think_.

"Anyway, we are going to change the way we run patrols, so maybe we can get a little more rest." Jake started detailing patrol patterns. He leaned down on one knee and we all gathered around while he drew out patterns in the ground to emphasize his points. We were so engrossed that at first we didn't notice them approaching. I mean, the whole place reeked of vampire anyway; it was hard to notice the strengthening at first. I looked up and saw Edward, Alice and Jasper approaching. The looks on their faces were not good.

"Jake," I said, nudging him with my toe. "We have company." He looked up into their worried faces.

"Hey, Pixie, you see something else?" Jake asked Alice.

"Yeah, Jake." Wow. It must be bad, she called him by name. "We will be getting a visitor."

Oh, shit. "Who?" I asked her. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. Fear for us.

"Marcus."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry! Don't linch me! I know, this took forever. I want it to be good, so I am taking a lot more time and putting more thought into each chapter. Updates will take longer. This one is kind of filler, though. My next chapter should have some action. I hope you like it! Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. All belongs to Meyer! **

Sorry, I've Got Nothing  
(LOL, that's me, not Leah. Honestly, I have no ideas for a title for this one and I wasn't going to delay posting over a stupid fucking title, lol.)

"Marcus? As in one of the three head honchos of the Volturi, Marcus? Fuck!" Jacob was not taking this bit of news well. To be honest, I was quaking a bit myself.

"Are they all coming with him again?" I asked. I was pleased with myself for keeping the shaking out of my voice.

"No," Alice replied, looking confused. "It was weird. It was like he wanted me to know he was coming. It's just him as far as I could tell. The vision was very sudden, like he decided mid trip he wanted to come see Carlisle and his family. I think that's why I saw him coming at all; because he was focusing on visiting Carlisle. He disappeared shortly afterward. I can only assume his visit is centered on the werewolves."

Jake looked confused. "You kind of lost me there. What makes you think he wanted you to know, and how do you know it has anything to do with us if you can't _see _us?"

"I think I've figured out how they are keeping things from me. Aro learned from Edward's mind that I can't see you werewolves. So, instead of attacking _us_, which I would definitely see, they have decided to move against you. As long as they stay committed to coming after the wolves, I can't see them. Every once and a while, someone slips up and their decision wavers to something not connected to you." Alice wrinkled her brow and rubbed her head. Jasper rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's really confusing and frustrating."

"Can you see why Marcus is coming to us?"

"No, I can't. I think he is alone; it's hard to tell for sure. I can't tell you how hard it is to look for something by looking for what's not there. It's frustrating." I used to like how she couldn't see us in her visions. Yeah, not so much anymore. "I've got to go. I can't see anything at all when I am around you wolves. I've been staying about five miles out, trying to _see_." Alice and Jasper turned and started running, probably back to wherever they'd been hanging out, hoping for Alice to see something.

Jacob sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. I wanted so much to smooth the worry from his brow. "We better get back on patrol. Sam, I'd like you, Embry, and Collin to take this one. Do you mind? I know you cut your honeymoon short and all, but patrolling now will hopefully put you home at night."

"No, it's no problem." Sam turned to the others, avoiding looking at me as much as possible, "Embry, Collin, you guys ready?" When they nodded he turned and trotted off into the woods, his hands on his waist band, ready to shuck his shorts as soon as he was out of sight. I waited for the familiar feelings of bitterness and longing to hit me, but they never did. I felt nothing at the sight of Sam's near naked body. It was fucking awesome. I couldn't help but smile.

"All right then, the rest of you go get some rest."

I stood in the Cullen's front yard and watched as Seth and Quil trudged back inside to the beds Jacob had probably called them out of. Brady gave the house a long appraising stare, shuddered once, then asked Jacob if he could just go home, promising to set his alarm so he would be up for his patrol. Edward headed for his cottage for some family time with his wife and spawn. Jared turned to go, too, muttering something about wanting to see Kim.

"Hey, Jared, can you hold up for a minute?" Jacob stopped him.

"What's up?"

Jake looked down, shuffling his feet for a moment. Then he looked up at Jared. "I wanted to make sure you were ok with Leah as Beta, that there wouldn't be any hard feelings because of it. Paul's going to be a big enough pain in the ass, I was hoping not to have to worry about you and Leah duking it out, too." Jacob stopped. He seemed unsure how to continue.

"Look, Jake, it's cool," Jared said, "I've got Kim to think of. Honestly, I'm relieved. It'll give me more time with her. It's just, um…"

"Just spit it out Jared."

"Ok. I know it's totally none of my business. I only say anything for the sake of the pack." He took a deep breath, like he was preparing himself for something difficult. He looked up, into Jacob's eyes. "How are you going to handle …this?" and he gestured between Jake and me.

I stiffened. "What are you getting at, Jared? What are you implying?"

"Nothing, Leah, I'm just saying. It doesn't matter to me what you guys are doing. Honestly, I'm happy for you. You both deserve some happiness after all the crap you've been through. And it's none of anyone else's business, as long as you can separate business from, um, pleasure, so to speak. But I will say this: _That's_ the majority of Paul's problem. Not that Leah's a girl, but that you and her are…well, whatever it is you two are right now…" I growled at him. He held his hands up, "I'm just saying." He looked around and sighed. "If we're done, I'd like to go spend some time with Kim before I have to patrol." Jake nodded and Jared turned and left.

I wanted to kill Jared for adding _that_ to Jake's worry. "It'll be alright, Jake. Don't worry about that shit now. We can figure that part out later." He sure as hell did not need to be worrying about how the rest of the pack felt about _us_ right now.

"I know."

He stood with his back to me and his arms crossed. I stopped fighting against it and did what I had been longing to do ever since I walked into the clearing. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his middle, pulling myself close to him and kissing the middle of his back. His tense body relaxed and he turned in my arms, facing me. Jake wrapped his long arms around my body and pulled me into his chest. I breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent. Why did shit have to get so fucked up just as things were starting between us? Just my fucked up luck, I guess. I squeezed Jacob a little harder, reveling in the feeling of him in my arms. We stood like that for a while, each taking comfort from the other.

*

We stood like that for maybe half an hour when we smelled her coming. "Hey, guys. Alice is back." Rosalie said. "I hate to interrupt but we're having a family meeting of sorts. I thought you'd like to be there."

"Thanks Rose." I said.

"Yeah, Blondie, thanks." Even now Jake had to tease her. It was just their thing. "We're coming." Rosalie nodded and turned back to the house.

"You ready, Lee?"

I shrugged. "I guess. Let's go." Jacob dropped his arms from around me. I felt instantly cold, which was weird because I didn't get cold anymore. He reached out and took my hand and I felt better. We walked together toward the Cullen's house holding hands.

They were all in the dining room, at the table no one used except for these family meetings. Well, everyone except Bella and Renesmee. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen Bella since last night before I went on patrol, and Nessie since Rose and I had gone shopping. Was that really only yesterday?

"Bella is being very protective of Renesmee right now," Edward said. He must have been reading my fuckin' mind again, dammit. "She's just worried." Edward looked a little worried, too, honestly. "I guess we all are. It's just…after last year; we don't want to take the chance…" He turned away, pinching the bridge of his nose, something I'd noticed he did when he was upset.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Esme on his right and Jasper and Alice next to her. Emmett and Rose sat on his left, and Edward was at the other end of the table. There was no more room and I was too keyed up to sit anyway, so Jake and I leaned against the nearest wall. Alice was massaging her temples again. She looked awful.

"Ok." Carlisle began. "Let's examine what we know. Last night, two unknown vampires crossed through our territory and ran north, where we can only assume they were picked up by an equally unknown party in Canada. Alice has been trying to see them all day, with very little success. Everything she has been able to see points toward the Volturi intending to move against the Quileute wolves. And we can apparently expect a visitor."

Alice looked up. If a vampire could be exhausted, that was Alice. Her usually golden eyes were coal black and appeared sunken in her face, with deep, dark purple crescents underlining them. Worry lines creased her brow, her complexion seemed even paler. "Marcus. All I really know is that Marcus is coming. He keeps fading in and out. I can only guess that he is coming to see Carlisle about the pack and _that's _why he fades on me. When he is thinking about only seeing Carlisle, I can see him. As soon as he thinks about the werewolves, he disappears. Again, I'm only guessing." She sighed and laid her head on the table. Seeing the inexhaustible pixie demon so deflated was disturbing. And a little terrifying.

Jasper looked up at me suddenly. "Leah, she's fine. Don't worry. Alice has been pushing her abilities to the max today. She'll be alright once she feeds." He reached out and smoothed he spiky hair. _Was I worried about her?_ I thought about it for a minute. Yeah, I guess I was. This creepy family of vampires was getting to me.

"So, that's what we know. It's not much. It appears the Volturi are after your pack, Jacob. We will do everything in our power to help you." Carlisle tried smiling reassuringly at us. It was not working. "I thought we should put our heads together and see what we can come up with."

Edward and Jasper immediately started throwing around different strategies, trying to come up with a good plan in case the Volturi came at us _en masse_, as if anything they came up with would save us from _all_ of them. Jake and I continued to stand, leaning against the wall, listening. We knew the truth of it. If the Volturi attacked like that, with all of them together, we didn't stand much of a chance. Didn't mean we wouldn't go down fighting, though. Suddenly, Edward looked up, eyes narrowed, right at Jake. What the hell?

"No. No Jacob. We aren't doing it." Jake stared Edward down. "Absolutely not. This **_is_** our fight, too." Edward looked to the rest of us in the room. "He wants us to leave, so we aren't placed in danger again. He's thinking this isn't our fight this time."

Jacob shook his head. "Guys, I really appreciate it. I really do. Fact is, you're being here probably won't do much good. If Alice is right, they're not after you this time. This isn't your fight. Carlisle, you should take your family and go. Get yourselves out of danger."

"NO!" None of us heard her come in, that's how preoccupied we all were. Bella stormed in from the back of the house, like a raging hellcat, Nessie right behind her. Nessie saw Jake and me and ran right for us, jumping at the last minute into Jacob's arms. Bella continued her screaming fit. "Absolutely NOT! Jacob, you are in this mess because of us! Because yours and the wolf packs' choice to stand with us last year! That's the only reason they even know you _exist_, not to mention the reason why they want to annihilate you! What kind of monsters do you take us for?" I snickered. I couldn't help it. That was kind of funny. Weren't we all monsters here?

Nessie's little hand was pressed against mine and Jacob's cheeks. She had put her hands on us after she launched herself into Jake's arms and was telling both of us at the same time just exactly what _she_ thought of deserting the pack. We were her family, too. She would fight for us with all the strength in her little body; which, granted, being half vampire, was considerable, but was not enough, just to keep us safe and here with her. I felt like an ass for ever thinking of her as a monster. Her pure little thoughts never held any hint of malice or treachery. Even now, with the graphic images of her fighting for us running through our minds; her little hands twisting off Jane's head (where did she get _that_ idea?) there was so much caring and concern and love in the under currents of them. Listening to her thoughts was almost like being connected with the pack. Lying deceit just wasn't possible.

"Bella, love, calm down, of course we aren't deserting the pack." Edward rose and went to Bella, wrapping her in his arms. "Jacob, you are being absurd. There is no way we are leaving you to deal with this alone. Bella's right. If it hadn't been for your pack, and Sam's, too, for that matter, we'd all be dead right now." Bella shuddered in his arms, her eyes on Renesmee. Nessie's little thoughts immediately changed. _My fault…_

"No!" Jake, Edward, and I yelled together. I took her from Jake and held her tightly. "Nessie, no freakin' way this is your fault! You will not blame yourself just because some ignorant fu…um, ass…, er" Shit! Not cussing was fucking hard! I took a deep breath, "Just because some people, and I use the term loosely, can't accept you for who you are, that doesn't make it your fault when they act on their hatred. You haven't done anything wrong. This wasn't your fault a year ago and it damn sure isn't your fault now." Edward and Bella were suddenly right there and Bella reached her arms out for her daughter. I felt a strange little twinge doing it, but I handed her to her mother. Man, I was growing soft!

Edward smiled at me. It looked like he wanted to thank me or something. I was glad he didn't. I shook my head at him. _Please. You know how I feel about her, how we all feel about her. Don't say it._ He nodded. We'd every one of us fight to the death for her. It wasn't always like that, in fact I hated the little spawn at first, but that's how it was now. Nessie was special. Jake took my hand and squeezed it, like he knew I needed it. Hell, he probably did know what I was feeling. The whole goddam pack knew. I'd never be a mother. I'm mostly ok with that now. I'd never be a mother, but I would be one hell of a good aunt.

"Renesmee, never think that, my little one. Leah's right." Bella looked at me funny, like she couldn't believe she was agreeing with me. Hell, I couldn't believe it either. "You gave them no reason to be treating us this way. None of us did. The Volturi are afraid. And fear makes people act irrationally."

We heard the sudden sound of panicked, running feet on the stairs. The footfalls, even hurried, were so quiet a human probably wouldn't have noticed them. Quil came running in from upstairs, his cell phone in his hand. His eyes were blood shot and his hair a mess. He obviously just woke up. "Jake, I got to go. Something's up with Claire."

Everything else forgotten momentarily, Jake's full attention was on Quil. Hell, I was totally focused, too. If Quil's imprint was in trouble…"She ok?" Jake looked almost as worried as Quil.

"She's been having nightmares. Her mom just called. I guess she had a really bad one last night and she's been crying for me all morning." Quil was already headed toward the door. "I'll be back when I can. Call me if you need me."

Nightmares? Was that all? What the fuck? All kids have nightmares, don't they? Something about an overactive imagination... But Quil looked scared as hell, so I kept my big mouth shut.

"Alright man, let me know if you need help." The door slammed shut behind him, rattling the windows, his worry making him forget his own strength.

Man, what the hell was going on? "She's _four_. What in her life is so scary she's having nightmares bad enough to freak Quil out?" I asked the room in general.

"You mean besides the daily interaction with vampires and werewolves?" Emmett smirked at me. "She's a kid. They have nightmares. I don't see what the big deal is."

"I don't know. Quil obsesses over that little girl, but this was different." Jacob looked thoughtful. "Getting back to our bigger problem. I am going to call a council meeting. I kind of have to anyway. Sam stepped down as Alpha. I am now Alpha of both packs." Dead silence throughout the room. Everyone looked at Jake, not quite sure what to say. I reached up and stroked his shoulder.

Finally Edward spoke. "I'd congratulate you, but I know that's not what you want."

"Dude you have no idea. Or actually, since you are reading my mind, I guess you do. I already almost had to pull Paul and Leah apart." I dropped my hand and growled a little. Jake smiled at me and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Well, I did Lee. I can't say I blame you; he was being an ass. But it just proves my point. Now is not the time for this pack to be reestablishing a pecking order. And that's exactly what will happen."

Edward nodded. "You'll do fine, Jacob." I had a feeling Edward was answering Jake's thoughts rather that what he had said. "And we will assist you in any way we can with this other problem. The Denali's are coming from Alaska. That will be five more on our side." Edward sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Once Marcus gets here, one way or another, we'll know more."

"Yeah, I guess, unless something else happens first, we have to wait for the bloodsucker ruler." Jake sighed and shrugged. "I'm going to call Billy and get him to call a council meeting. I need to go ahead and tell them about Sam and about this new shit with the Volturi and get it over with." Jake patted the sides of his sweats as if they held his phone. "Shit! Where the hell did I leave my phone?"

Stupidly, I did the same thing as Jake. I felt my front and back pockets, looking for my nonexistent phone. I knew the damn thing wasn't in there, what the hell was I looking for? _Where did I leave my phone? _I thought as I uselessly checked my pockets. I backtracked my steps, thinking about where I'd had it last. _The last place I'd had it was yesterday, shopping with Rosalie. Then we'd come back here…I took a nap…Jake woke me up and took me home…_

_**SHIT!**_

I knew _now_ where the damn phones were! Either lost in Seth's room or lost in my room; possibly in Jake's car. Oh, well, I needed to go home anyway, I hadn't seen my mom in a while…

_**SHIT!!!**_

My mother had probably been trying to call me, since she hadn't heard from me or Seth. She was probably freaking out right now, with Jake's car in the driveway and nobody there, and clothes all a mess with Jake's clothes all in it…

"FUCK!"

"What's wrong Leah?" Jake jumped a little at my rather loud outburst.

"I have to go home. Jake, your phone is probably there. I'll get it and mine. I'm sure my mom is wondering where the hell Seth and I are, seeing how _your_ car is in the driveway, but your not there, and she hasn't heard anything from me, hell, since the damn wedding…And then there's the mess in my room..." I was babbling. I waited for Jake to realize where I was going with this. Edward coughed into his hand, hiding a laugh. I wasn't buying it, vamps don't need to cough. I watched realization dawn on my Alpha's face.

"Oh, shit!" Jake suddenly looked rather sheepish. "Want me to come with you, to help you explain...things?"

"No, that's ok. Borrow a phone and call Billy. I'll be home in a few minutes and will hopefully find my phone. Call me and let me know what you find out. Should I tell mom anything or make her wait for the meeting?"

Jake thought for a minute. "Tell her we'll be calling a meeting. Don't give her any specifics. It will be easier for her to deal with the Volturi thing, I think, if she's with the rest of the council. I'll call you, at home if I have to, when I hear something." He turned toward me and wrapped me in his arms. Damn, it felt good, like I was finally loved and needed by someone. "Stay safe and hurry back, ok?" he whispered against my neck.

"Sure." I answered. He released me and I turned and ran out the door.

My mom was probably pissed. I mean, yeah, I was technically an adult, but she still liked to know where the hell I was. It kept her from worrying. I felt kind of bad.

As soon as I was in the cover of the surrounding trees, I stripped, tying my cloths around my ankle with the leather thong I always wore there. I turned toward home, already running before I phased.

* * *

Ok, there you go, now please review! I do accept anoms, but I can't reply to you unless you are registered ;-) and I like to answer my reviews. There are like, 60 of you with this puppy on alert. Can I hear from you? I'd love to know what you think! Please?

Ok, I'm done begging. You know you want to do it. Hit the button. You know, the one right here:


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Ok, nobody fall over or anything. I know, I have never updated this fast, but what can I say? You all inspired me! dazzled eyes22 there's a little piece of you in here; I think you'll know it when you read it. ;-) There's also a bit about something wynea76 brought up. Also, fair warning, I am getting pretty comfortable in my story, so the launguage will probably digress from here. It's how I talk. You've heard the expresson cuss like a sailor? Some days, I could make the sailor blush, lol. Expect f-bombs and rude and crude language, cause that's how I roll, lol! (I know, I'm such a dork!)

**Disclaimer:** Yep! It's still Stephenie's. Thanks to her for letting us play!

* * *

I Wish Everyone Would Just Mind Their Own Business!

The minute I phased, I knew I fucked up. _'Oh! Um, hey, Leah…'_

_Sam!_

_Shit! _

I forgot they were out here on patrol. It was weird as hell, having him in my head again after so long.

'_Yeah, hey. Everything going ok? Nothing to report?' _I am Beta, after all. I can ask that. In fact, it felt pretty cool to ask Sam that, with a bit of authority in my "voice".

'_No, all's been quiet. You headed home?'_

'_Yeah, Jake and I forgot our phones, and I need to check in with mom.' _Shit! Jake and I? Uh oh…

Sure enough. I couldn't stop the images from flooding my mind: Jake and I on Seth's bed going at it, then us leaving with no clothes, to go help Embry. Embry added in his own memories of the conversation we had had on our way to help him, how pissed Seth was, how funny everyone thought it was…Jesus, I wanted to crawl in a fucking hole!

'_OKAY! New subject, please!'_

'_Actually, Leah, I kind of wanted to talk to you about that.'_

'_No. No way, Sam. It's none of your business, 'kay? I've finally moved on. Be fucking happy for me or what ever and just leave it the hell alone.'_

'_Yeah, but, Jacob? Can't you see the problems that will cause? The possible jealousy within the pack?'_

'_Um, I'm not jealous.' _Embry was quick to say.

'_Me either.' _Collin threw in his two cents.

'_Okay, that's two. But what about Paul? He's already resentful, and worried that Jake will play favorites with you; that he will be trying too hard to protect you and it will interfere with his job as Alpha…'_

'_Enough! Drop it, Sam; I said it's none of your fucking business!'_

'_And the council! How do you think they will react? Billy and Sue are both on the council, how do you think they will…'_

'_I SAID DROP IT!' _Dead silence. Then _'Yes, Leah.' _Very meek. Very…cringing? Sam? Meek and cringing? What the fuck was that?

'_Beta command.' _Collin was the one to answer me.

'_What!?'_

'_Beta command. Jared's used it before. He could only do it when Sam wasn't, like, right there, and it's not quite as strong and compelling as an Alpha command, but it _is_, um, effective, as you can see.' _

No. Fucking. Way. Sw..eet!

'_So, just so I understand this…_Sam_ had to obey me, was compelled to obey _my_ command…because I am Beta?'_

'_Yes, already!' _Sam was the one to answer me this time. The disgruntlement in his voice was so fucking priceless.

'_So, Sammy boy, rethinking your decision to step down?'_ I'm such a bitch! I absolutely couldn't help but rub that in a little. He totally ignored me, which was fine. I had arrived in the woods surrounding my house, anyway. _'I'm home, now, so I'll see you boys later.'_

'_Good luck with your mom, Leah.'_ There was a hint of smugness in Sam's thought. Bastard.

I phased back and put on my clothes. Walking out of the trees, I saw Jake's car still in the same place. And there next to it was my mom's. _Dammit!_ I had been secretly hoping she was with Charlie or something. I took a deep breath and walked in the front door, ready to face the wrath of worried mothers.

I didn't see her at first, but I could hear her heart beating and the sound of her breathing. Mom was seated at the kitchen table. An acrid smoky smell filled the house. Was she smoking? I walked into the kitchen.

Sure enough, there she sat. At the table, cigarette in hand, a trail of smoke traveling up to linger above her head. And on the table in front of her, two cell phones, mine and Jake's. As soon as my eyes fell on them, mine rang. She grabbed it, checked the number, and threw it at me. Oh fuck, I was in trouble.

I flipped it open without even looking at the number. "Let me call you back."

"Shit, Leah, are you in trouble? Do you want me to come over there?" Jacob couldn't help me with this kind of trouble.

"No, No! That's alright! I'll call you back. At this number?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. I'll wait for your call." I hung up the phone. Mom just stared at me. I decided to try and speak.

"Mom, look, I'm sorry…" That's as far as I got.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cover it! What the hell, Leah! I know you're "all grown up now", but you still live under this roof! You are still in my care! I still worry when you are not here, and damn it! I deserve better from you! You have not been home since the goddam wedding! Jake's car has been out front for nearly two days, now! Where the hell is he? And then, when I finally try to call you, I hear your phone ringing in Seth's room. What the hell was that? I try to call Jake, and his phone is in YOUR room, along with a pile of his clothes! You know what? I don't want to know about that. That's between you and Jake, but for me to not be able to get a hold of you, and you not to check in, and make me worry! The total lack of respect you are showing me right now…"

I'd had enough. "Ok, stop! That's enough! I am not intentionally showing you a lack of respect, ok? My duty is to my pack first! I'm sorry, Mom, but that is the way it is! And we have a very serious situation here. Jake is calling Billy to set up a council meeting as we speak, so I am sorry if I haven't been available! I'm exhausted; we all are, between running patrols and worrying about the damn Volturi and Marcus coming and..." Shit! I said too much!

"What!!!" Mom jumped to her feet, starting to panic.

"Calm down, Mom, ok? I wasn't supposed to tell you that. You'll hear about it all at the meeting. We'll handle it, ok?"

"But, why? Are they coming back? Marcus, he was one of the leaders right? Are we in danger?" She was really starting to panic.

"Mom! Please calm down! Jacob will tell you what we know, along with the rest of the council. Look, I'm sorry I made you worry. I've been preoccupied…"

"Yeah, um, about that. Do you really think Jacob is a good idea?"

"What!?" Oh, God, how did she go from freaking out about the Volturi to _that_?

"Come on, Leah. I saw his clothes all over in your room. I didn't mean to go in there, but when I heard his phone ringing from there, well…Anyway, I'm not an idiot. And I know you are an adult and all. I just don't want to see you get hurt again." She sighed and looked down, putting the cigarette out in the plate she was using as an ash tray.

"Don't worry about it, Mom. I will handle it. What's with the smoking, anyway?"

"I'm sorry; I was wreck when I couldn't find you! Holy hell, Leah, you scared me to death!"

"Mom…"

"I know! I know I shouldn't worry so…you're usually with the pack when I can't find you. I just knew how hard Sam's wedding was on you." She stood up and came over to me. Oh, God, she was going to hug me! I hated being fussed over! I was fine, already! Mom wrapped her arms around me, squeezing tightly.

"Mom, seriously! I'm fine! I'm long over Sam, okay?" I cringed in her grasp, barely returning the hug. I hated this shit! Well, unless it was Jacob…

"You're not just using Jacob, are you, Leah? As a rebound, I mean…" she looked up at me, trying to read my intentions in my expression.

"No! Mom, look, I don't know what that is right now, it just kind of happened. I'm not really ready to talk about it." The house phone rang. Talk about saved by the bell. "That's probably Billy wanting to set up the meeting. I gotta go. I'll take Jake back his car. I'll talk to you later, alright?" I grabbed Jake's phone and headed toward the door.

Mom sighed, and headed for the phone. "All right Leah, be careful, ok?"

"I will Mom, bye!" I turned and headed out the door just as she lifted up the phone.

_Whew! Glad that's over! Now please, keys, be in the damn car!_ If Jake's keys were in my room, I was not going back after them. He could just come get his own damn car!

I opened the driver side door and climbed in. Luckily, there were the keys, still in the ignition. One of the perks of living on the rez…no one here would steal from you. Everyone pretty much knew everyone and strangers were not allowed to roam.

As I backed out of the driveway, I remembered I had to call Jake back. I picked up my phone glanced at the screen. Ten missed calls. Mom must not have been home the first few times she tried to call me. I checked the missed call list and sure enough, there was her cell number, Charlie's house number, _Billy's_ house number, and a few more. The last missed call was our house number. That must have been when she found my phone. I scrolled to Edward's number; the one Jake had called me from and pressed send.

"Hey, babe, how did it go?"

"Ok, really. I just scared the hell out of her, that's all. Did you get the meeting all set up?"

"Yeah, Billy just called me back. We're meeting in an hour." He was silent for a moment. "I was hoping I could leave you in charge. Do you mind? I don't really want to leave the pack without a leader…unless you, um, want to go with me or something…"

"Jake, would you stop! I am your Beta, you are my Alpha. You can give me an order or whatever. And hell no I don't want to go with you! I hate those things! Keep your cell on you, I have it here with me and I'll be there in a minute, then I can call you if there's an emergency I can't handle."

"You're on your way now? How are you talking to me?" Holy crap! Was he dense?

"I'm driving your car, Jacob. I thought you might like to have it back?"

"Oh. Oh, shit! Get off the phone, then! Don't wreck my baby!" He was fucking killing me!

"Super human reflexes Jacob. Your baby is fine. I'll see you in a minute."

"Oh. Oh, yeah, sorry. Bye babe!" he hung up the phone.

I smiled. He called me 'babe'. God, I had it bad!

*

As I pulled into the Cullen's ridiculously long drive way, Jake's phone rang. Glancing at it, I saw it was Quil. I went ahead and answered it.

"Hey, Quil. Claire all right?"

"Leah! Where's Jake?"

"He's at the Cullen's right now. I had to run home to get our phones. I'll be there in a minute, but Jake will be going to a council meeting soon. Now answer me. How is Claire?" The sound of his voice had me worried.

"She's…ok, sort of. I got her to talk a little about her nightmares. It's…weird. I'm trying to get her mom to let me bring her to talk to Edward and Alice. Leah, I think she'd dreaming about the Volturi."

"How the hell is that possible? Did you tell her…"

"Of course not! And it's not possible! We were all very careful what we said around her last year. And I haven't said anything to anyone about this shit now! But she is describing them exactly…It's freaking me out!" I could here the panic and fear in his voice.

"Calm down. I'm pulling up to the house now. Hold on…"

I got out of the car and ran to the front door, opening it hurriedly and dashing inside. Alice, Jasper, and Edward, along with Jacob, were in the front room. "Quil is on the phone. He says Claire's nightmares are about the Volturi!" I just held the phone out to see who wanted to take this one. I was at a loss as to what the hell to tell him.

Edward reached it first, with Alice right beside him. He took the phone and put it to his ear. "Quil? Tell me exactly what she is dreaming about." We all watched as a look of amazement and a little bit of horror came over his face. "Huh, yeah, that sure sounds like them. And she seems to remember all of it? Yeah, it would be hard for her to articulate it all, being only four. I would be able to read it out of her mind, if I could get close enough to her." Jake was gesturing for the phone. "Hold on, Quil, Jacob wants to talk to you." He handed Jake the phone.

"Quil. Is Claire's mom there? Let me talk to her!" He was quiet a moment. "Hi! Hey, look. I know you're worried about her safety. She will be perfectly safe. We need to know what is going on and Edward and Alice can help." He was quiet for a moment, listening. Then, "You know we would never let anything happen to her. I give you my word as Alpha." His face got all stony all of a sudden. "I _am_ the true Alpha. Sam stepped down. We are one pack again. Look, I can order this if I have to. Don't make me do that. This is for the good of the pack, maybe even the whole tribe. Her dreams may mean something, something that could help us with our current…problem. It is necessary…Thank you. I will bring her and Quil back here with me after the council meeting. You may come too, if it will make you feel better. Ok. I'll see you then." And he hung up the phone.

"She didn't want to, but Claire's mom is letting Quil and I bring her here. I'll bring her back with me."

I was still watching Edward's face. You could see the wheels turning in his head as he thought. "Jacob, are there any legends of seer women or oracles in your pack?"

Jake looked surprised, then thoughtful. I was caught off guard, too. "Hell, I don't know. I only paid attention to the wolf legends. You think that's what's going on with her?" He turned to Alice. "Is that what it was like for you, when you were human?"

Alice looked a hundred times better than she had earlier. She must have hunted. Her eyes were golden again and not all sunken in, and the purple crescents were way better. They never truly went away, anyway. She looked real excited. Uh oh, demon pixie was back. "I don't know! I don't remember! But maybe! Do you realize what this means? Claire _knows_ about werewolves, hell, she may even have the shape shifter gene somewhere in her make up! Which means, she should have no trouble "seeing" you! If she can really see visions, like me…"

"Hold on, there, pixie. Let's not get our hopes up yet." Jake put his hand up for effect. "Claire's not really from La Push, and she's only four. These could just be really bad dreams. She may have overheard something."

Alice waved her hand dismissing Jacob's arguement, "Her being from another reservation doesn't mean anything. I mean look at this, Emily is Leah's cousin. Claire is Emily's niece. Leah is a werewolf. So it is possible that Claire has the genes. And her age has nothing to do with what she sees. It just makes it harder for her to understand what she is dreaming about. Which is probably why it's scaring her. We can help her with that!"

None of us wanted to say the other reason her dreams could be scaring her. That they were scary because the Volturi were killing us in them….

Jacob threw his hands up. "Ok, sure. We'll see when I bring her here. I better get going. I don't want to be late for my own damn meeting." He turned to me. "Leah, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" I nodded and followed him out to his car.

He waited to speak until we were at the driver side door. Jake turned and leaned against the car. "Leah, I'm leaving you in charge. If they give you any problems, tell them they'll have me to deal with."

I smirked, "That won't be a problem." Something in my face must have clued him in that there was more to this story.

"Why do you say it like that?"

I couldn't help it. I laughed and told him what happened with Sam, and Collin's explanation for it.

"Beta command. Huh. I never heard of that one. How did it work?"

I just smiled, "Marvelously." Jacob chuckled.

"Behave yourself. No abusing your new found authority, not even on Sam. I don't want to hear that you ordered him to prance around downtown La Push in a dress or something." My face lit up, then fell. Damn that would have been good. But that actually reminded me of something. I grinned at him.

Jake must have caught his slip. "No. Come on. No. I'm not wearing a dress to the next bonfire. I already paid up on that bet, and I am sticking to that." He smirked at me. I shrugged. Whatever. I was still going to tease him about it every chance I got.

"But seriously," Jake continued, "Sam is meeting me at the meeting, so that leaves Embry and Collin out there. Listen out for their howl and keep a check on them. I don't know how long this thing will take. It's mainly just to let them know what's going on, but you know how my dad and Quil Sr. can get." I rolled my eyes. Those two could talk a thing to death. "And, I'm not telling them anything about us. It's none of their business. We'll handle it."

"You should know, Jake, my mom kind of knows. She saw your clothes all over my room. That's where your phone was, too. Mine was in Seth's room."

"Oh, ouch. Sorry. You should have let me come with you."

"No, it's ok. She's just saying the same thing every fucking body else keeps saying. But don't worry about that now. We can worry about it later. In fact," and I can't believe I am fucking going to say this! "if you think it would be better…we can…cool it…until things... calm down."

"Leah, look at me." I had looked down as I said that last part. At Jake's words, I looked up and met his gaze. Our eyes met, and his smoldered into mine. "Is that what you want?"

Speaking was difficult for a moment. Damn he had sexy eyes! "No, Jake. That's not what I want. But maybe it would be best for the pack…"

"Leah." He pulled me into his arms. "It will be fine. Please don't worry. I really do think Paul is the only one with a problem. And maybe we can talk that out tonight on patrol; I'm going to have him on with us tonight." He pulled me closer and whispered against my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "I'm not letting go of this. Not now. Not when we don't know…how much longer we have." I felt a cold chill go through me. Jake had said what we were all thinking: if the Volturi did attack, we didn't really stand a chance, and our days might just be numbered. I tightened my arms around him, not willing to let go just yet. But I knew he had to go.

"I better let you go. Good luck." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He smirked at me.

"You can do better than that." And he pulled me in, pressing his soft lips to mine.

When our lips met, everything else slipped away for a moment. All that mattered, all I felt, was his lips on mine and what they were doing to my body. My pulse sped up, my breathing stopped. His warm lips moved gently against mine at first. Then he let out a low growl, buried his hands in my hair, crushing our lips together. Liquid fire coursed through my veins, causing my core to contract with desire. Our lips parted at the same time; each of us looking to deepen the kiss, our tongues crashing together, battling to get into the other's mouth. I felt Jake's body slam against the side of the car, and realized I had shoved him into it, and ground my hips against him. My arms were around his neck and I punctuated each thrust of my tongue into his mouth with a thrust of my hips. With a groan, Jake pulled away from me. I opened eyes I hadn't realized I closed and stared into Jake's as he rested his forehead on mine.

"Woman, you're killing me."

"You started it." I smiled lazily at him, to show that _I_ didn't mind.

He smiled back, "Yeah, I guess I did. But now I really have to go. I'll see you later." He let me go and I took a step back.

"Yeah, later Jake." He smiled at me and climbed into his car. I watched as he backed the car around, and then sped out of the driveway.

* * *

Sorry guys! I know, not a lot really happens. I think I promised more action. Once again, this would have been HUGE if I tried to get all the way to Marcus showing up, especially with Claire in the mix. Also, those of you who were worried about Leah headed home alone? LOL Sorry! I totally didn't intend to leave that kind of cliffie! See, Leah's fine, for now... ;-)

From now on, I won't make promises, I don't want to disappoint. Just know that I am ending chapters where I think it is best and I will be getting to the goodie soon! Also, this fast update is not the norm. I just can't always get stuff out like I would like to. Thanks so much for reading! Now, ready? 1...2...3 Hit the button! =)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

A/N: Wow. I am so freaking sorry! Talk about letting time get away from you. I won't give excuses. They suck. I will just say that I will try my damnedest to not let it go that long again. Real life can be a bitch sometimes!

* * *

Nothing Else To Do But Wait

Four fucking hours. That's how long Jacob had been gone. I'd spent part of that time actually at the Cullens'. I'd grown bored with watching Emmett play his asinine video game. I even got to "pixie block" Alice so Jasper and her could play a fair game of chess. Apparently she is not above using her powers for evil.

After the chess game, I'd just had enough. Seth was still snoring away upstairs, oblivious to his surroundings, so I decided to just join Collin and Embry on patrol for a while. Rosalie had my phone and promised to send Seth if anyone needed anything. I needed to get some rest for my patrol with Jake and Paul tonight, but I wanted to be awake and alert right now. Jacob had left me in charge and I didn't want to let him down.

'_Jesus, Leah, we'll be fine! Take a nap already!'_

'_No, I'm good, Embry. They can't be much longer.' _

I was full of shit. I was exhausted. Embry and Collin could see it in my mind, but didn't comment.

Twenty minutes later, two more minds popped into our heads.

'_Hey, guys! Me and Brady are here now. Go get some rest!' _Seth's cheerful voice filled our heads.

Embry and Collin easily agreed and soon faded out. It was just me, Seth, and Brady, now.

'_Hey, Leah, you too, sister. You are way over tired.' _

'_I'm fine Seth. Have you heard anything?' _

'_Yeah, the meeting is over. Jake called to say he was on his way over to get Quil and Claire.' _

'_Claire's mom is letting her come?' _I was trying to use small talk to hide my exhaustion. It felt like it was working, but Seth's words in my mind sounded kind of hollow, like they were coming from down a long tunnel.

'_I guess. Although he said she said she wanted to talk to him first, so it may still be a little while. Hey, sis, go lay down before you fall down. I'll come get you if I need you.' _Jesus, he was killing me. The idea of rest just sounded too good. I finally had enough.

'_All right! I give up.' _I stopped running and looked around. '_Do you know where I am? Can you tell?' _I made sure to glance at a few good identifying landmarks.

'_Yeah, are you sleeping out there?' _

What the hell? It smelt better that the Cullen house. Was quieter, too. Besides, I intended to stay wolf so I had some connection to the pack.

'_Yeah, wake me up if you need me.' _

'_No problem.' _He wasn't going to wake me unless it was life or death, was what he was really thinking. Oh, well. That would work, too. I yawned once, hugely, all wolfy teeth and long tongue. Definitely not lady-like. The spot I had chosen was just outside of La Push, a nice little clearing in the woods. The grass was soft and fairly warm. I circled a few times, wallowing out a nice hole. Seth was laughing at me, apparently I reminded him of our Collie we had when we were little. Lying down, I sent him a 'fuck you', curled up, and fell asleep immediately.

I don't know how long I slept, but as I woke up, I became aware of three things.

One: It was now night time. When did that happen? I could still see pretty well, thank you, wolf sight, even though the moon and stars were hidden behind Washington's ever present clouds.

Two: Paul and _Sam_ were now the ones on patrol. Shit. That meant that I had probably slept way too fucking long.

And three: I had stretched out of the ball I'd fallen asleep in and someone was snuggled in between my front legs, their arms wrapped around my torso, and head pillowed on my neck. I breathed in, taking in the scent…_Jacob._

Twin groans went off in my head at the thoughts and feelings Jacob's presence evoked in me. Love, longing, lust, and a sweet, sweet ache for as much of him as I could get. Fuck, now Paul and Sam knew how much I loved Jacob, and I hadn't even told _him_, yet.

'_Damn, Leah, I didn't know it was like _that_.' _Paul's feelings about Jake and me surfaced. He really was concerned more with the effect our relationship would have on the pack than he was pissed that he would have to take orders from me. I really didn't know what to tell him, except that I would kick Jake's ass if he ever compromised the pack's safety and well being for my sake. All I got from Sam was a jumbled up bunch of feelings and emotions, some of them bordering on jealousy. Then he was happy that I'd found someone, then he was pissed that it was Jake. Then he was horrified at the idea of us, you know, actually having sex, which I hadn't realized I had let out for them both to see until it was too fucking late…

Paul laughed. Laughed! _'Damn, Leah, never knew you were into the kinky shit!' _Fuck!

I'd had enough. Having a sleeping Jacob all wrapped up in my arms, er, legs, and Paul and Sam in my fucking head, and not being able to not think about what I wanted to be doing right at the moment….I didn't even think about it, I just phased.

"What the…" The loss of his comfy, furry, neck pillow woke Jacob up. "Oh, hey, Lee. Sleep good?" He yawned and pulled me a little closer. Then we both froze.

Yeah, so here's a big "duh" moment. When you're a wolf, and you have a man snuggled up to your chest, sleeping in your arms, front legs, whatever, it's not, you know, very sexual or anything. I mean, I was a little turned on, it was Jacob afterall, but it was really more sweet and cuddly, actually. But then, once you phase back, you're, uh, suddenly fucking naked. Jacob's bare chest was pressed flush against my bare chest. My nipples instantly hardened.

I watched his face as a slow, lazy smile stretched across it. "Someone's naked."

"Duh. My clothes don't magically spring back on, you know. What's with the teddy bear snuggling, anyway? I'm not Lassie, you know."

He shrugged. "Seth told me where you were, and that you were asleep. When I got here, you were still sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you. I was tired, too…I don't know; it seemed like a good idea at the time." He smiled his little smirk at me and kissed my nose.

"It would have been an awesome idea, if Paul and Sam weren't on patrol when I woke up. I had some…thoughts…when I found you snuggled up with me. It was embarrassing." I was smiling, though.

"I'm sorry, Leah, how can I make it up to you?" His smirk got bigger, a little cockier.

"Oh, I'll think of something."

"How about this?" He growled out, and then ducked his head, capturing my nipple with his mouth.

"Ugaghft." It was all I could get out as he licked and sucked away. My back arched, my toes fucking curled, and I ground my bare hips into his cut-off clad pelvis. He groaned, and rolled me onto my back.

My hands tore through his hair desperately pulling him closer. His teeth gently raked my nipple as a low moan escaped my throat. I steadily ground into his denim clad erection. I couldn't reach any of him with my own mouth, so as soon as he let loose of my nipple, I slid down slightly and captured his mouth with mine. Our tongues danced together, battling for dominance. I let him win, and he plunged between my lips, caressing my tongue with his. He drug his palms down my sides, and then slid around to cup my ass cheeks, squeezing hard. I groaned and Jake slid his right hand down, between my legs, to the hot wetness beginning to form there. He slid one finger in and I sucked his tongue hard into my mouth, refusing to let go, my bare hips bucking hard against his dick.

Jake rolled us, and then stood, stripping off his shorts. He lay back down, between my legs, grabbed my hips, then plunged into me. I let out a shriek of pure pleasure at the sensations coursing through my body.

"God, Leah, this is all I could…I wanted you so…"

"Fuck! Jake…just….FUCK!"

He chuckled. "With pleasure." God, did he just say that? What a corn ball. My eyes locked with his and I forgot everything else as he drove himself deeper inside of me.

I rotated my hips, my nails raking down his arms, then grabbing his shoulders, so I could more easily thrust up to meet him, seeking just that right angle and he thrust into me. The pleasure was building, but not quite…

"Here, baby, oh fuck, Leah…" Jacob grabbed my calves, pulling them up toward his shoulders. "Ow! Whatthefuck…" something hit him in the head.

"What…" I looked at my left ankle and would have laughed under other circumstances. There, dangling from the leather thong, was my t-shirt and shorts. "Fuck! My fucking shit is still tied on. Pull the string…"

"This one?" Jake stopped moving and was tugging at the cord on my leg.

"FUCK! Break it! I don't care! Just FUCK! Ohhhh…" He managed to get the damn leather thong off, and then my ankles were on his shoulders, and he was hitting inside me in just the right fucking spot….

"FUCK Jake, I'm …fuckdamnshitFUCK! Fucking HARDER! "

"Uh huh!" He gripped my thighs and drove into me with all he had. My fucking insides exploded with swirls and spirals of just fuck good pleasure. I think I screamed like a bitch.

I felt my walls tighten hard around him, and clenched them some more. Jake let out an incoherent, strangled howl as his own orgasm shot through his body. I could feel his dick twitching inside of me, filling me. At some point, I'm not sure when, my legs had slipped off his shoulders, and he collapsed on top of me. A normal girl would have been seriously squished. It was times like these when I really enjoyed not being normal. Jake could lay there as long as he wanted and not make me the least little bit uncomfortable. We lay there together, letting our bodies slowly come down from our orgasim induced high. I wrapped my arms around him and gently stroked his hair. I should really tell him that I love him….

We lay there for a few minutes, listening to the night sounds around us. Then:

"Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"You, uh, feel like patrolling?"

I laughed. "Jacob, if we need to take over patrolling from Paul and Sam, just say so."

"No, they haven't been on for too long. I just thought it would be easier in wolf form to catch you up to speed on everything. You know, mind link and all." He sat up and looked at me. Our eyes met and he gently traced a line with his fingers on each side of my face from my ears, down my jaw line, to the corners of my mouth and back again.

"Of course, I wouldn't be opposed to just staying right here, either."

I waited until his fingers made it to the corners of my mouth again before turning and quickly capturing his left one in my teeth, then gently sucking it into my mouth, before letting it slide out, then kissing the tip. Jake let out a growl.

"Hm. Maybe we'll be doing them a favor by not phasing right now. Just tell me what I missed."

"Kay." He flopped on his side and pulled me against him so that my back was snuggled tight to his chest. As he spoke, Jacob traced lazy circles on my stomach and outer thigh.

"So, I guess I'll start with the meeting. I just basically told the council what we were up against and that Sam had stepped down and all."

"How'd they take it?"

"Well, as far as the Sam thing goes, I think Dad and Quil were expecting it. So that wasn't really a surprise. The Volturi thing…didn't go over so good." Jake was silent for a moment. I turned my head to look up at him.

His usual cheerful face was sad and drawn. I rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Its ok, Jake. What happened?"

He sighed one of those big, deep sighs. "Nothing, really. I told them about the two vamps scoping us out; testing us. I told them how we all think that maybe they're after the wolf pack, maybe even the whole tribe. Everyone broke out arguing over what we should do. They went back and forth with different ideas, but nobody said what they were all really thinking. They didn't have to."

I rolled over to face him. I didn't like his tone of voice. "What is it Jake?"

He sat up suddenly, and then jumped to his feet. "It's my fucking fault, ok!? They fucking blame me!" Jacob started pacing furiously, dragging his fingers through his hair. "I should have butted the fuck out last year when the Volturi came down on the Cullen's. That's what's on their minds. If I had stayed out of it, the Volturi wouldn't be after us, wouldn't know we exist!"

Something wasn't right about that. Well, beside the obvious. "Jake, if we hadn't helped, they'd all be dead. All of them."

"I know! Fuck! I know that! I'm not saying _I_ wish we hadn't helped, I'm saying _they_ do. The council thinks it was wrong; none of our business. That we should never have…"

I couldn't take it any more. I jumped to my feet and grabbed him, mid pace. "Stop it. Right now. They're wrong Jake. Wrong. Our job is to protect the innocent. And as weird as it is to say this, the Cullen's were innocent." An idea came to me, the "wrongness" of Jake's earlier statement. "And the Volturi would have still found out about us. Don't you remember? That one leech, Aro or whatever, read Edward's mind. Either way, he would have still done that, and found out about us. They would have still moved against us. The difference is we have the Cullen's and Alice to help us where we wouldn't have had them otherwise."

Jake pulled me into a hug. I squeezed him back as he pulled me close. "Next time, you're going with me. I just couldn't think pass the accusations I saw in their eyes. Nobody _said_ anything, but damn! their eyes were saying enough."

"Ok, enough about the meeting. What about Claire?"

Jake looked a little more hopeful. "Edward and Alice think she is seeing our future. It's not as accurate as what Alice can do, because she is human and very young, but Edward says she'd definitely seeing possible outcomes. And the best part is not all of her dreams are of us dying. Although Edward's not too happy about how that one works out. It's Bella and her power that gives us a chance."

"Bella!? Seriously?" The girl was going to get a big head, but damned if I'd tell Jacob that.

"Yeah. It has something to do with that Jane bitch and her power. There were so many of us together back then, protecting both packs wasn't very easy for Bella. She found out last time that as long as she shielded the packs' Alphas, the rest of his pack was safe. According to Claire's dream, the same is true of Jane's powers."

"Wait, what do you mean about Jane's powers?"

"Edward explained it like this. Normally Jane can only attack one person at a time. But in Claire's dream, she got all of us at once. He thinks that the mind link has something to do with it; that if Jane attacked me in wolf form, it would affect everyone in the pack, too. But if Bella's there, she can shield me and the rest of the pack would be protected too."

"Oh. Huh. So, does Claire see them all attacking us again? And what do you mean about possible outcomes?"

"Claire's had more than one dream, or maybe different versions of the same dream. In one, the one where we all die, she sees Jane for sure and a few of the other ones. I can't remember all their names." Jake's brow furrowed as he tried to remember them. "Oh, well, they're all leeches, right? The names don't matter, except for the dangerous ones like that Jane bitch and Alec, and Demitri. He's the one who can track us anywhere. What's important is that it wasn't all of them. Just some of the worst of them." He grimaced. "Jane attacks me, and the whole fucking pack goes down in pain. Then they simply pick us off one by one. The poor kid's been seeing that shit in her dreams!" Jake shuddered in my arms.

I stroked his back gently, trying to calm him down. It horrified me, too, to think that little Claire had to see the destruction of every one she knew. I couldn't help but wonder why poor Claire had to bear that burden. She was just a little kid!

"What about the other part? The part where we don't die?"

"Oh, right." Jake sighed. "In that dream, Bella's there. Claire doesn't know what she's doing, because she doesn't know or understand about Bella's powers, but some how she knows that whatever it is, it's Bella that keeps us from dying. Apparently, Bella is hidden some how, so Jane doesn't know she's there. When her attack doesn't work, she's caught off guard, and then we all attack them. Claire doesn't see or dream, whatever, much past that point. We still don't know if we win, or if they do. But at least we seem to have a chance with Bella there."

"So, they're not all coming."

Jacob smiled down at me. "It doesn't look like it so far."

I sighed, content for the moment in Jacob's arms. "So I guess we just patrol and wait for Marcus to turn up?"

Jacob pulled me a little closer and sighed. "Yeah, babe, that's it. We shouldn't have too much longer."

I couldn't help but wonder if that was a good thing, or a bad one.

* * *

Ok, so, I know I don't deserve it. I was also really bad about replying to some of your reviews last time, but please review! I love to read them and do answer them when I can. Especially if you ask a question. Thanks so much for sticking with me. Honestly, I will make time to finish this story. I will not abandon it.


End file.
